Playing Kami
by Hairann
Summary: She is leaving me. “Don't forget me.” she pleads as another drop of her crimson blood slides out of her parted lips. Not a one shot. Pairings inside. Nominated best drama for Dokuga awards.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

AN: I normally don't work on more than one story at a time but I had started this one recently and have about three chapters done so far and wanted to go ahead and get it posted. I don't know how often I will be updating but it shouldn't be more than two weeks or so.

* * *

Prologue 

There was nothing anyone could do. No miracle, no intervention from the Kami above, no long forgotten cure suddenly remembered. Nothing would come and prevent what was about to happen. No one to take away the pain searing deeply into my very soul. No reprieve from the waves of anguish that rolled off of my body, speaking for the emotions that could not be spoken. It would end soon, all too soon and yet not soon enough depending on how you chose to look at it.

The frail, almost cold, body laying on the futon would soon enough be soulless, soon an empty shell once death had reached her cold hand out and placed it upon her brow. The latest healer in a long line had just explained this, but still the truth could not, would not be believed. Healer after healer had been brought in to find some way to save the precious life that was slowly wasting away in front of my very eyes, but each had replied in the same way 'There is nothing I can do'.

This I refused to believe. There was always something that could be done, even if only a slim chance to produce results, there just had to be something. But the healers either did not know of it or they chose to ignore it. They would just look at me with their falsified sympathy and tell me that I needed to begin preparing. That the time left was short and I should spend it with her rather than wasting it trying to find a miracle that didn't exist.

Prepare for it? How does one go about preparing for the loss of a life this precious, that had been in my life mere years. How does one ready themselves to watch as the flame of their very soul dies out and their life withers away before their very eyes. Tell me, how does one brace them self for the moment in time when they lose the only being they have ever truly loved in their long, long life? How do I steel myself against what is to come, when I lose the one thing that made my life worth living?

A mere human. That is all she is and yet she has always been so much more to me. Much more than could ever be described in words, only conveyed in emotions and actions. Ever since that first day I saw her from my perch against the tree in the middle of a forgotten forest. Since the very first time I saw her smile. Her beautiful eyes shining brightly. Since the very first time I saved her life. She has been my shining light. A brilliant glow in a sea of darkness.

So young, so full of life. So forgiving of my mistakes. Such a pure and wonderful girl. Why? Why have I been blessed with knowing and loving this creature when I myself have turned my back on her before? And yet by my side she remained for years. Always forgiving, always loving, always flashing her brilliant smiles my way. No matter my actions against her or against others, there she stood by my side. Unwavering in her loyalty to me.

Never asking for more than remaining by my side. So unlike the other humans I have met. While they are greedy and selfish, she asks for not and puts others before her self. While they stab backs and destroy the beauty of the nature around them, she gives a helping hand and laughs with her friends. While they are dirty and disgusting beings, she is pure and clean. I wonder what it is about her that makes her so different from the others but at the same time I know.

It is her soul. It is her heart. Her strength. It is just who she is. Untouched by the evils of the world around her. A bright white light when the rest have fallen to the deepest, darkest black. Even with her share, and more just for being around me, of hardships and villainous attacks she retains her cheerful outlook on life. Others would call her a weakness, but she is my strength. Over and over I am stronger just for need of protecting her.

She convulses again and it is painful to watch. Drops of perspiration cascade from her brow and the scent of salt taints the air around me. She is crying again. Or perhaps crying still. I wish to cry, to scream out my pain, but I can not show weakness. To do so would only further to give others a reason to attack me. My whole life has been not but one battle after another. And still it remains this way, only a different kind of battle, one it doesn't look like I will win.

"Leave." I growled at the pathetic excuse for a healer and watched satisfied as he rushed from the room wishing to be as far from me as he could be. I allowed myself a slight smirk in delight as the scent of his fear reaches my nose and blankets me. A gasp for breath brings my attention back to the girl laying mere feet from me. She may as well be centuries away for all I can do to help her. She tries to call my name and a drop of crimson blood runs down her jaw from the corner of her mouth.

I move quickly to her side and draw her feverish body flush against my chest. "Don't try to speak." I whisper softly into her ear, the gentleness of my voice sounding foreign to my own ears. I run my thumb across the slick trail left by her blood and remove any evidence that it was ever there. "It will be okay." I promise hating myself for lying to her but unable to bare telling her the truth. That soon I will lose her. That she soon will die.

She smiles at me. Her body racked with pain, breathing erratic, pulse rapid one moment and almost non-existent the next and yet she finds a smile amongst it all for me. Even as I lie to her, a blatant one at that, she still shows her faith in me. I know not if she believes the lie or merely wishes to make me feel better, perhaps it is both. I would not be surprised. Here she lays dieing, a slow a painful death and yet it is I that she worries about.

So many thoughts have been invading my mind of late. That there has to be something that can be done to save her. That she is too young to die. That humans are given too short of lives as it is for this to happen. That the world will be much darker if her light is extinguished. That I should have been able to protect her. Been able to prevent this. That I should be able to save her from the pain. That it shouldn't be her laying there almost lifeless on the futon. That I would rather it be me.

I would rather die a thousand deaths than have her laying there, leaning against my chest, so close I can almost feel her very soul as it begins to be pulled from her body. A thousand deaths full of torture. Slow agonizing, painful deaths. Give them to me but spare her this. Spare her this death, so undeserving of someone so pure, so young. Let me take her place, her pain, her death. Let it be me that is withering away into nothingness and not this beautiful girl.

Kami above do not take her from me. I shall die if I lose her, she is my heart, my very soul. Do not force me to live one moment in time without her by my side. Never before have I felt such pain as I do at this moment and she is still with me. I am scared of what the pain will be like when she is gone. I, who have never been afraid, not for one moment in time, I am scared to death of this. For I know it will be worse than it is now, and now it can not be described.

No words would do justice to the pain coursing through my veins at this very moment. I couldn't even begin to try to describe what it feels like to have your very heart ripped out from your chest while it still beats and pumps the blood that keeps you alive. And how would you live after? How can one live when the heart no longer beats within their chest? Kami, how can I live for one single moment if you take her from me now? Let alone the countless years that are still ahead of me?

How can I live when I already feel as though I am dieing at this very moment? Right along with her. Again she convulses and it tears my heart into shreds. She is leaving me. "Don't forget me." she pleads as another drop of her crimson blood slides out of her parted lips. I pull her tighter to my chest in silent promise to never forget her. I knew I couldn't even if I had wanted to, and I never would. Even though I knew pain was closing in on me, I would never wish to forget her.

And she smiles. Not a moment later she is gone from me. Ripped from my life just as my very heart was ripped from my chest. My eyes burn from unshed tears and even though I am alone I still can not let them fall as they beg to do. But this time it is not because others would see it as a weakness, no this time I can't because if I did I don't think I would ever be able to stop them. I suppose I should be happy that I got to see her smile one last time, but it just reminds me that I will never see them again.

"Rin." My Rin. My daughter.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	2. To Save a Soul

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 1: To Save a Soul

After a few moments I am able to pull myself away from her lifeless body only because I know what must be done and that it must be done soon. I lay her back onto the futon and push back some dark hair that had fallen into her eyes. I breath deeply and move toward the door, knowing if I do not move quickly it will be too late. And if I stay one moment longer I will not be able to leave.

Steeling myself, I push aside the Shoji door and am assaulted by the strong scent of salt. Tears, a river of endless tears, had been shed on the other side of the door. I need not look to know who it is that has been crying, only one other in my home cared for Rin as I did. I envy him his tears, how I wish I could shed them now. But too much remains undone.

"Let no one touch her." I commanded as I walked by without so much as a passing glance. It is not that I am trying to be unfeeling to him, though I normally am anyways, but I do not have time at this moment to give to him. He understands, I know he does, for he is one of the few that ever have. Rin was the only other.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." I hear Jaken call after me, his voice already being distorted by the wall as he walked into her room. Had this been any other moment I would be angry at him for turning his back before he had finished answering me, but I could not blame him this. Already, even as I continue to move away, I can hear his tears starting anew as he kneels down beside her futon.

As I walk further down the halls, I have but one destination in mind. I wish I could say it was to my personal quarters to retrieve my father's fang that gives life, but I already know it would not work. The fang only revives a person once and it has already been used on Rin before. Again I curse my father for leaving my a useless sword.

Though truthfully if I could go back in time, I would not change which sword I received since without the fang, Rin would have never been with me for as long as she had been. No my destination is not for the fang. No I am heading further into my castle where my family's heirlooms lie. I have not been in this room for many years as I had yet a reason.

Now I can not get there soon enough. The halls pass by, one after another, in a blur. I know not if I am just walking too fast to see them or just not looking. In the end it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am here and that I find what I came for. I wish that I had thought of this sooner, I would have had Jaken looking for it.

Many years ago, when I was but a pup, I remember my father showing me a treasure that was passed down from even his great, great grandfather. It has never been used before as it only works with humans and no one before me has had the need. Father died before the half-breed's mother did or he might have used it on her.

I can hear one of the servants heading toward the room, no doubt alerted to my presence here by the sounds of large objects being thrown against the wall. Why was there so much junk in this place? Why is there no order? Good the servant is here, they can clean it up when I am done and put some order to the place.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" her tepid voice calls out behind me. Already I can smell the fear emanating from her scent. I breath in deeply to discover who she is without having to turn to her. She is a wolf demon. Mated to one of my guards. Underlying it all she smells of roses. Ah yes I remember who she is now. She is in charge of keeping this room clean.

"Where is it?" I demanded as I continued to toss items behind me and out of my way. "Where is the Soul Crystal?" I can hear her intake of breath but pay it no mind as I continue rummaging through the worthless artifacts. Within the silence I can almost hear her about to question me, but she seemed to think better of it as she came into the room and walked around me.

I stop what I am doing to glance over at the wolf demon as she heads toward the back of the room and reaches up to one of the top shelves to pull down a miniature chest. Faintly I can still smell my father's scent embedded into the wood along with my own. Other than this demon's scent, there are no other new scents.

The chest has not been touched other than to clean since my father showed it to me centuries ago. "It is here Sesshoumaru-sama." she told me as she turned back to face me and held out the chest for me to take. I reached out for it and slowly lifted up the lid once it was in my grasp. Inside on a bed of red velvet laid the Soul Crystal.

It is about the size of my palm and translucent. A seemingly ordinary looking crystal. Any who did not know what it truly was would think it useless. Had the events of the day not happened, I would be inclined to agree. But it matters not now. Now the gem is priceless to me. Closing the lid, I turned and headed back out of the room, holding the chest tightly.

Once again the halls passed me by while I remained unaware of them. And soon enough I am once again standing outside the door to Rin's room. Inside I could hear Jaken's whispered sobs telling Rin he was going to miss her smiles and crowns of flowers the most. I found myself for once agreeing with the small toad. I pray to any Kami listening that this works.

Pushing aside the Shoji door, I walked back into the room and my nose is assaulted by the scent of salt and death. Jaken glanced up at me, mouth hung open as though he was about to chastise me about entering Rin's room but refrained when he realized it was me. He bowed to me then, and not his normal sniveling on the ground bow, merely a slight decline of his head.

This too I will not fault him for, at least not now. I truly am not the heartless bastard everyone believes me to be, I just let them think that since it is easier to control those that are scared. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken whispers hoarsely and I believe I now know where the saying 'a frog in their throat' came from. Giving him a slight nod, I move toward the bed.

"Close the door. Speak not a word of this." I warned as I turned from him to kneel beside Rin's futon. I could hear him scurry to the other side of the room to close the door before quickly coming back to my side. Setting the chest down on the futon next to her, I opened the lid once again and this time I removed the gem and held it, point down, against her forehead.

Almost instantaneously I could feel the pulse of the gem and watched as a pink light began to fill it, turning the once clear gem into a solid pink color. I heard Jaken gasp from my side but paid him no mind as I continue to watch as the gem filled. In mere moments it was finished. I had imprisoned Rin's soul within the gem.

I wish I could call it something nicer or at least say I was doing it for her own good. But that was exactly what I was doing and it was for selfish reasons. As long as her soul remained encased within the crystal she could not move on. Could not be reincarnated or reunited with her human family. I didn't do it for her benefit, I merely did it because I can not live without her.

While I lose Rin no matter what I do, this way I don't have to take a chance on finding her once she's reincarnated. This way I don't have to wait. I know this is a fool's plan and that I am doing it for all the wrong reason's, but faced with the alternative I just can not find the strength to care. I will get my daughter back, even if I have to start over from scratch.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken questions again from my side and I can tell from his tone alone that he in unaware of what I had just done. Had I been unsure, his scent of confusion would clear that up. I wonder briefly if I should even bother telling him what it was that I did, but for the first time in his long service to me, I find myself believing that he has earned the right to know.

"This Sesshoumaru has trapped Rin's soul with in the Soul Crystal until it can be placed within another body." I told him as I put the gem back into the chest and hid it within my haori. I knew of no safer place for it than on my person and I would take no chances of losing her now. Not when this was truly my only chance of having Rin back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you know of where to find a body for Rin?" Jaken wondered after he had remained silent for a few moments. I was surprised he was even capable of remaining quiet for that long. I of course already knew where and how to get the body for Rin's soul, but was not about to tell him this, at least right now.

"Yes." I replied to him as I turned back to Rin. "Send in Rin's servant and get some servants to ready a plot for her to be buried." I instructed as I reached down and wrapped my large hand around one of her smaller ones. Behind me I can hear Jaken sniffle a 'yes Sesshoumaru-sama' before opening the Shoji door and heading out into the hall.

A few minutes later Rin's servant arrived in the room and either Jaken told her what she would be needed for or she had been able to figure it out on her own since when she entered the room I could easily smell the soapy water she carried. Giving Rin's hand one last squeeze, I stood and turned around to face the human behind me.

Other than Rin, she had been the only other human to live within my castle in the entire time I have been lord and I had only hired her since I didn't trust the demons not to try and kill Rin thinking her a weakness for me. "Clean her for burial, I will find appropriate garments." I told her as I moved to the other side of the room for Rin's wardrobe.

Again I can smell the salt in the air as I begin to search through Rin's kimonos for the right one. Perhaps I was wrong and it wasn't just Jaken and I that cared for her. Glancing over at her I find her trying to hold back her tears as she busies herself with cleaning the tear and blood trails off of Rin's pale face.

Turning my attention back to the wardrobe, I find the kimono I had been searching for. It was a pale blue, white obi multi-layered kimono with a deep blue crescent moon adorning the back. Along with silver paw prints that ran down the fanned sleeves. Made of pure silk, it was fit for a princess, and that it just what she was.

The kimono also signified something else, that she was a daughter in the House of the Moon. She was my daughter. And even though I didn't truly believed that she would outlive me, she was my heir. This is what caused the trouble in the first place. Just a mere week ago I had named her as heir in front of my court. Just another reason her death is my fault.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? She is ready. Would you like me to get her dressed?" the servant inquired drawing my attention back to the present and away from the thoughts of torture I would unleash upon the one responsible as soon as I found out who it was. Giving her a slight nod, I held out the kimono and turned my back so she may dress Rin.

"I'm finish Sesshoumaru-sama. When would you like me to leave?" she questioned as I turned back around once again and glance over at Rin, nodding with pride how well she looked dressed in my colors. It was then that I realized she had asked me a question. Ah I understand, with out Rin here she has no reason to be employed by me.

"A week." I decided after a moment, she bowed and left the room, leaving me once again alone with Rin. I knew it would seem odd for me to give her an entire week to get herself ready when it is lucky to get more than five minutes, but I couldn't find it in me to care at the moment. It wasn't like she had messed up, there was just no job when there was no Rin.

I remember Rin liked her, perhaps that is why I gave her so much time. Perhaps I should bring her back when my plan succeeds and I have no doubt that it will. For once my confidence in not in me being able to do anything, but that I knew I wouldn't be turned down. Jaken reentering the room brought me once again back to the present.

"The servants should be done within the hour Sesshoumaru-sama. Should I send for any other that you wish to be there?" Jaken inquired after he had bowed to me, but his eyes were trained on Rin's body. I knew of a few in my half-brother's group that might have wished to be there, but they would not make it in time and I had no time to push things back.

"No. Get the castle artist in here. This Sesshoumaru would like a painting of Rin in his colors. Remind him that she should be smiling this time." I instructed as I turned and walked out of the room. The last time I had a painting done of her, he had painted her with a serious expression that had looked foreign on Rin's normally cheerful face.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	3. Changes in life

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 2: Changes in life 

The morning dawned dark and gray for me, already I could see the storm rolling in toward the small village. I wasn't really a fan of days like these anymore since I used to spend these days in doors with my family playing board games and talking about everything we had been doing on the days that were sunny. But that was no longer an option.

Two years ago had marked the end of all of that. The end of seeing my family, of ramen for Inuyasha and pocky for Shippo, of bathing supplies for Sango and cat treats for Kirara, and the end of all modern conveniences for myself. Everything that I had known all of my life and my friends had gotten used to over three years, in one day it was all gone.

We had destroyed the evil hanyou that day, but at a cost to everyone. Inuyasha had lost Kikyou, Sango lost her brother, Miroku lost his hand to the wind tunnel, Kouga lost a couple of his pack mates, even Sesshoumaru had lost his two headed dragon Ah-Un. And me? I lost my entire family when Naraku destroyed the well.

He didn't even know what it was, he was simply trying to kill me when Sesshoumaru knocked me out of the way and right into the path of the well. The attack missed me, but in a way it killed me all the same. What was funny was Sesshoumaru wasn't even trying to save me, I was merely in his way. Him and Inuyasha were going through the who was going to be the one to kill him fight again.

I can't believe it has already been two years since we defeated him. Sango and Miroku were married about six months after and even though he had lost his cursed hand, his other had taken up the slack, but at least he only groped Sango now. They had moved back to the slayers' village to start rebuilding, but too many painful memories brought them back to the village.

After Kikyou's death Inuyasha told me he wanted to just remain friends and that he still couldn't see me without seeing her. He didn't think it would be fair to me and I in turn didn't think it would be fair to him. He stayed in the village, although most of the time he sleeps within the branches of the God Tree. He even helps the farmers and hunters of the village at times.

In the last few months he had began courting a wolf hanyou that had showed up at the village seeking refuge. She is a very sweet girl, reminds me of Ayame some times. Speaking of, she had finally gotten Kouga to fulfill his promise last year and became his mate. They visit every couple of months just to check in and see how everyone is doing.

Kirara of course remains with Sango and Miroku and Shippo had stayed with me. Where am I? The well of course. Since I was now permanently stuck here in the feudal era, Inuyasha and Miroku built me a small two room hut right around the well. Inuyasha designed it to look like the well house and I often wonder if this was why there was a well house in the future.

The only difference is the well house on the shrine is only one room, but I guess the building didn't stand for 500 years and they had to rebuild. But for now the future doesn't matter as I find myself living in the now rather than worrying about what is still to come. There is nothing I could do about it now anyways so what would be the point?

We completed the jewel and how I wished I could use it to reclaim the well, but the selfish wish would merely put us back where we started from. So instead, I wished the only selfless wish any of us could think of. I merely wished the jewel out of existence. It had shattered with a bright pink light, but instead of the pieces scattering like it had before, they merely reentered my body.

I can still feel the pulse of the jewel at times and a few demons have come around after being drawn to the power, but it is a lot calmer than it had been in the past. Each week passes with fewer and fewer people even remembering the jewel let alone seeking it. Perhaps it is part of the power of the wish, finally giving some peace to those who sought to protect it.

"Momma Kag?" Shippo called out from behind me drawing my attention and I turned to him with a smile. He nodded toward the small fire and I realized the meal was beginning to burn due to my inattention. Sighing, I moved over to the fire and pulled the pan off of it before it could completely ruin and began dishing it up on two plates.

"They're coming." Shippo told me as he began digging into his food and he need not say for me to know who he was talking about. The others were probably coming to check to make sure I was going to be okay during the storm. You'd think they would realize that I have been through storms before and that I didn't need a babysitter. I'm 20 years-old for Kami sake.

"Greetings." I called over my shoulder not bothering to glance behind me as I heard the front door open. Reaching over I set a kettle of water on the fire to brew some tea and went back to my breakfast. Okay so it wasn't really polite not to turn to them, but they were the ones interrupting my breakfast, more than likely just to check up on me.

Once I was finished though, I set my plate down and turned to find everyone but Kaede there. Fighting the urge to roll my eyes, I smiled at them. "We just wanted to make sure you didn't need anything." Sango explained with a smile and I glanced over at her with a disbelieving look. Surely it didn't take four people and one cat demon to see if I needed anything.

"We are fine." I replied deciding to forgo mentioning that I didn't believe them for now. "We got everything ready for the storm yesterday and have a week's worth of food and water in case it gets bad. Windows are all boarded up and I will board the door once the storms hits." I assured them as I gestured around the room to the windows.

"You sure you don't want to come into the village?" Inuyasha inquired after a few moments drawing my attention to him. Did they really have such little faith in me that they thought I could not take care of myself during a storm especially when I was only a few minutes from the village where they would all be. I so want to 'sit' all of them right now.

"We'll be fine Inuyasha. It's just a storm and both of us have been through our share of them before. Don't worry about me, you should be making sure the village is ready in case it turns ugly." I insisted and fought the urge to smirk when he looked away. Seems they hadn't quite finished that yet. Here they are bugging me when they aren't even ready for the storm.

Turning back to the fire I began puring cups of tea for everyone into the small traditional tea cups Shippo had hand-made for me for my 18th birthday. They were made from clay, each one a different size and shape, and easy to tell that they were made by a child, but I love them. They are part of a complete dish set that he made me.

My birthday had been not long after the end of Naraku and with the guys building my hut I would need stuff for around the house and so everyone chipped in via my gifts. Miroku and Inuyasha made me wooden furniture including a low table, some cabinets and of course the hut itself. Kaede had gotten me two futons, one large one for myself and a smaller one for Shippo.

He rarely uses it though as he sleeps most nights in mine still. Sango got me a few rolls of cloth to use around the hut for things like sheets and curtains. The villagers even chipped in by clearing a small space next to the hut and setting it up for the first harvest. Mostly veggies but also some herbs for both food and healing.

Passing out the cups, I turned back to the others and brought my thoughts back to the present. "How has everything been going in the village?" I wondered deciding I would give them a break and change the subject. We spent the next few minutes talking about everything that had been happening to them and the other villagers lately.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	4. Putting plans in motion

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 3: Putting plans in motion 

By the time we had finished burying Rin, the painter had already finished her portrait and I had been correct. She would have looked perfect in life wearing my colors. I decided instead of switching it with the old one in my study that I would place that one within my own quarters. I hung it on the wall at the foot of my bed so I might view it whenever I could not sleep.

Already I could hear the whispers within my castle walls about her death and what I had planned on doing about it. As if there was any doubt to what I would do. I would have my revenge just as soon as I discovered who it was behind it and any that had participated. I knew it had to be a member of the court as they were the only ones that knew she had been named my heir.

I have no doubt that this was the cause of her murder, Rin was incapable of making enemies, so it had to be mine. And soon enough their blood would flow freely from the wounds inflicted by my claws, their blood infected with my deadly poison. But now was not the time, as I did not know who was behind it, and I had another plan to set in motion.

And now 'was' the time for that plan. Already I was heading away from my castle with Jaken trailing behind as I headed toward my destination. A storm was coming. I could feel, smell, see and even taste it on the air. The season's first snow would fall by night fall. A perfect time for my plan. As much as Rin loved the spring and being able to pick flowers, she loved the snow.

It was not long after dawn that I reached my destination and already I could hear my half-brother's voice from within the small hut. He was truly getting weak if he did not feel my presence before now. Had I been here to kill, his group would be in dire trouble. Shaking my head at his inability to pay attention, I waited for him to emerge from the hut.

It didn't take long to hear the sounds of the group jumping to their feet and the half-breed cursing me for being here. Paying his words no mind, I waited until the group exited the hut, all battle ready. Glancing over the group I spotted a new addition, by the smell of things, a wolf hanyou. I allowed my eyes to linger on the young priestess for a moment before Inuyasha began yelling at me.

"What do you want you bastard?" he demanded hotly already unsheathing his sword and aiming it at my chest. Truly the boy had no manners and possibly a death wish. Had I not thought my request would be denied if I harmed him, I would have helped him to meet his death early. However, I could not chance getting turned down because of him.

"This Sesshoumaru is not here for you half-breed, I wish to speak to the priestess." I replied in my normal 'I am bored of you' tone turning my gaze back to the priestess. I almost smirked hearing her intake of breath and could see the questions written on her face clearly. Inuyasha moved to stand in front of the girl, but she placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"What did you want to talk to me about Sesshoumaru?" she questioned holding my gaze with her own. I glanced around at the other's before turning my eyes back to her in silent request for them to not be present. She tilted her head slightly in question before looking at the others as well and realization appeared on her features.

"Oh no we're not leaving you alone with him! He'll kill you!" Inuyasha insisted when he seemed to catch our silent conversation and shook his head at the priestess. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, she did not. She seemed to think for a moment before turning back to me with a smile and I was unsure whether to be thankful or worried.

"Sesshoumaru do you swear as lord of the west that you will not harm me or anyone of the village in any way today?" she questioned proving herself to be smarter once again than most humans. I would have to be honor less to break and oath like that, and I am anything but honor less. Giving a nod of my head I replied my oath.

"Why only today?" the slayer, Sango or Santo something like that, wondered turning toward the priestess with a confused expression. I found myself slightly confused as well seeing as I would have agreed to all eternity if it would help my cause. She, however, seemed to not realize this and she just shrugged at the question.

"Okay now you guys just go back to the village and finish readying it for the storm. I will be fine and the quicker Sesshoumaru gets to speak to me, the sooner he can be on his way. Shippo please go gather some more fire wood. Sesshoumaru please come inside." she instructed as she turned to each as she spoke with a smile before turning and heading back into the hut.

As I moved to follow her in, Inuyasha stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "Hurt her and I will kill you." he swore barely above a whisper before turning and stomping off in the direction of the village with the others. Rolling my eyes, I entered the hut to speak with the priestess. Soon my plan would be put in motion.

* * *

"Please have a seat." I offered gesturing to the cushion at the head of the table before taking my place at the other end. "Tea?" I inquired glancing up at him as he took his seat. A slight nod was his only answer and I began filling to cups before setting on in front of him and taking a sip from my own. Glancing up at him, I found his staring at the cup. 

"Shippo made them." I explained to his silent question and set my cup down on the table in front of me. "So what did you want to talk about Sesshoumaru?" I questioned again turning my full attention to the demon lord it my hut. Had anyone ever told me I would be sitting here having tea with the 'killing perfection' I would have thought they were crazy.

"This...I need your help Kagome." he began after a few moments and I had to fight not to fall over in shock. Three things had just happened that I didn't even know were possible. He spoke in first person, asked for my help and even called me by name. Whatever this was it was serious, that much was obvious to me.

"What do you require my help with?" I questioned him once the shock had mostly worn off. For once, in the entire time I have known him, he seemed to be struggling with what he wanted to say and I decided to be nice and help. "Sesshoumaru I find normally just coming out and saying it makes things easier. I will not judge if you are worried about that."

"I need you to sire a pup with me." he replied just as I had taken a sip of my tea and of course I spit it out all over the table, thankfully missing him. Had he been one for jokes I would have sworn he waited for just that moment. This is of course when I realized what had caused me to spit out my tea in the first place. Sire a pup with him?

Ah yep there it is. Oh sorry was looking for the flying pigs. I do a lovely impression of a fish, which I am currently showing off to Sesshoumaru right now. Complete with opening and closing of the mouth. Shaking my head I clear the image of me as a fish and turn my attention back to him. "Sorry what was that?" I questioned deciding that I had heard wrong.

There was just no way he had just asked me to have his pup. "I need you to sire a pup with me." he repeated, okay so there was a way that he said that. How exactly does he manage to sit there looking perfectly calm after saying something like that? Heck I can't figure out if I should look for hidden cameras, faint or start crying.

"Okay why do you want me to sire a pup for you? The pup would be a half-breed and you don't like half-breeds." I reminded him as if he would have forgotten that little point. Judging by his expression, he thought I was crazy for reminding him as well. Again he seemed to think over what to say before turning back to me with a slight sigh.

"Rin was killed." he began and as I went to speak he raised his hand to stop me. "I need a body for her soul." he explained as he pulled a small chest out of his haori and set it on the table before opening the lid. Inside was a small pink crystal and I was hit with a wave of emotion that just felt so, well, Rin. The gem housed Rin's soul.

"Why me though? How was Rin killed? Why is her soul trapped with in that gem?" I questioned softly, not taking my eyes off of the gem in front of me until he closed the lid and placed it back inside his haori. Without the gem to hold my attention, I glanced back up at him to find him staring at me as well.

"You are the only human I can think of that doesn't make me sick with just the thought of touching them. I named Rin my heir and someone within my court either had her killed or poisoned her themselves. Her soul is within the Soul Crystal because I refuse to lose my daughter after such a short time of having her by my side."

"Sesshoumaru you realize that if we do have a pup together that it wouldn't be Rin, even if they shared the same soul. I speak from experience. While me and Kikyou had the same soul we were nothing alike, even when she was still alive." I insisted not wanting 'our pup' to go through the same thing that I had for years because were always comparing us.

"I understand this. While I would rather have Rin back, I know this is not an option and the only one I do have is to start over from scratch. They will be different, but I have ever intention of raising the pup to be like Rin. Not because I would want her to be Rin but because my daughter was a good person and a good example." he replied, his eyes never leaving my own.

"If I was to say yes, once the pup was born, would you keep it from me? Would I have any say in its life or would I just be a surrogate mother? Do I even have the option of saying no?" I questioned after thinking for a moment and realizing Sesshoumaru really wasn't the kind of demon to take no for an answer.

"She would stay with you until she was able to care for herself as my home is not safe. At least not until I find and deal with the ones responsible. After that she would be free to visit whenever you or she wished, however, you would not be able to come to my home to see her. It would only be asking for your death." he paused to take a sip of his tea before looking back over at me.

"You would have the same rights as most mothers of heirs do, providing they are not mated to the fathers. And yes you do have a choice. This is entirely up to you, I will not force your hand in this either way. I will not take any chances of something going wrong because I forced you as you are my only hope in this."

"Why have it be half-human though? Why not have a pup with a full demon? Why do you keep calling it a she? Do you know of some way to make sure it is a girl? And, um, would we have to do this the old fashion way or do you have some kind of demon power to impregnate me without touching me?" I wondered, completely denying the fact that I was blushing.

"The crystal only works with humans and so the body her soul is placed in must be at least partly human. And I am unsure if the crystal will work more than once so full human is out as I would just be back where I am now too soon. I know of a potion to ensure the pup will be a female, it is mainly used for population problems." Again he paused and seemed to think about my last question.

"We would have to do it the old fashion way, as you put it. I will give you a week to think things over but in case you are not pupped on the first try, I can not give you any more time than that. I will return in one week for your answer." he told me with the slightest declines of his head and he was gone. I sat staring at his cup, seeking proof there he was really there.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	5. Serious Thinking

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 4: Serious Thinking 

I left the young priestess's hut completely confident that she would answer yes in one week's time. I had told her that I would not force her decision, and I meant that, but I also knew that by telling her she was my only hope that she wouldn't be able to turn me down. In the few years that I had 'known' the priestess, she had proven to put others before herself even at risk to her life.

And I knew that by making it her decision that she would want to do what she could to help. I know it was a sneaky way to get what I want, but I couldn't chance her saying no. That just by pushing aside the mask that I had perfected over centuries and showing my emotions to her, that she would feel obligated to help.

And while I made have manipulated her slightly, it was still her choice. Glancing up at the darkening sky I can see the storm will be here soon and move quicker to where I left my retainer. I did not wish to be delayed by the snow. Walking past him with a quick, "Come." I turned and began heading back toward my home. I had a traitor to find and torture.

* * *

"Momma Kag? Everything okay?" Shippo's soft voice broke me from my trance and I glanced up from the cup to look at him with a slight smile. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there staring at it, but seeing nothing, before he came in. One glance outside told me it was already beginning to get dark and I briefly wondered where the day had gone. 

"Did you get the wood?" I questioned remembering that I had sent him for more when Sesshoumaru had first shown up. He nodded his head and pointed toward a large stack that was leaning up against the wall. "Thank you. Can you head into the village and tell Sango I need to talk to her? And please stay with Miroku until I send her back."

"You sure every thing's okay Momma Kag?" he questioned again slightly worried and I smiled in reassurance to him. He seemed to think about it for a moment longer before he nodded his head and headed back out of the hut, closing the door behind him. I quickly added some logs to the fire and began another pot of water as the old tea had grown cold.

"Kagome-chan are you okay?" Sango questioned worried when she arrived at the hut a few minutes later, breathing heavily as if she had run the entire way there. I glanced up at her with a smile and motioned for her to take a seat as I began pouring the tea for us. As she sat and waited I tried to think of the best way to start this conversation.

"I'm fine Sango-chan. Physically at least, mentally not so sure." I began as I handed her cup and took a sip of my tea before turning back to her. "Sesshoumaru has asked me to help him with something. And so far I can not come with any reason not to and that's why I asked Shippo to bring you here. Maybe you can spot something I missed."

"Sesshoumaru asked you for you help and you want to give it to him? Kagome-chan I don't have to know what it is to find many bad ideas about that. Just agreeing to talk to him has put you in danger in case you say no." Sango insisted shaking her head as she turned the small cup in her hands but didn't drink from it.

"No Sesshoumaru already told me that I am free to say no at any time. I have one week before he comes back for my answer. He said he would not force me to decide either way and I believe him simply because he would not have bothered telling me that if he was going to. He may not be a saint, but he doesn't lie, only withholds information."

"Okay so why don't you tell me what he wanted your help with." Sango suggested and so I told her, a moment later she fell out of her chair. "And you're even considering having his child?! Kagome-chan have you lost your mind? You can't have a child with a human hating demon. And what I don't understand is why he would even want one with you."

She said the last part more to herself and I couldn't get mad at her, I know she didn't mean it the way it sounded. She was just referring to the fact that I was human and not something bad about me. "Sango-chan let me explain the why." I began getting her attention back from her mumblings about me being crazy for even thinking about it.

"Do you remember the little girl that traveled with him and the toad?" At her nod I continued, "Okay wasn't sure since you guys were never around when I saw her. This is about her. Sesshoumaru named Rin as his heir and someone within his court had her killed. Sesshoumaru captured her soul within a crystal and needs an at least partly human body to place it in."

"What do you mean when you saw her? Why would Sesshoumaru name her his heir? He will out live her many times over. Why does it have to be human? Why can't he just have some demon have his child?" Sango questioned seemingly getting more shocked with ever question she thought up. Couldn't really blame her, it was a lot to take in.

"Sometimes when Inuyasha and I would get into a fight and I left, I would come upon her out in the woods and sit and talk until Sesshoumaru came back. She really was a very sweet girl. And he knew she wouldn't, it wasn't so she could really take his place but the sentiment of it. He said that the Soul Crystal only works on humans so the child has to be at least part."

"But to have a child with Sesshoumaru?" Sango questioned again, still shocked that I would even think about it. "Alright you said you can't come with any reason not to Kagome-chan. I assume that means you've come up with reasons to help. And since I can't seem to come up with any on my own, why don't you start by telling me your reasons."

"Okay factor one, Rin herself. While I know, more than anyone and have already warned him, that she would not be the same person just because they share a soul, she deserves a chance to live. She was maybe what, eleven or twelve years old? She was an amazing little girl. Always a smile for everyone, or a flower. She was sweet and saw good where others didn't.

"I remember when we were both kidnapped she stood up, while Sesshoumaru was pissed and already fighting, and she stood there with a smile and tried to give him his sword. Not for a moment afraid he would turn on her. She reminded me so much of myself. It just isn't fair that she won't be able to see so much in life simply because she was named his heir.

"Factor two, my chances of being able to get married and have children the old fashion way are slim to none. And just imagine dark hair and amber eyes or even white hair and chocolate eyes. She would be a beautiful girl. She would be a mix of demon and priestess and would be able to protect herself. And he's already told me that I would be able to see her when we wanted.

"Factor three forget the fact that he's a demon that's tried to kill us in the past for a moment. He's beautiful, strong, powerful, intelligent and a lord. She would be given a long, long life and what mother doesn't want her children to out live her? I would know that she had a important place in life and would be protected.

"Factor four, he called her his daughter. More than once while we were talking. He showed emotion and told me I was his only chance and while this was probably just to guilt me into helping, it just shows what he's willing to do to get her back. You haven't known him as long as I have, but he's been changing since he met her.

"And factor five, I could use this to our advantage. I could put conditions on the deal so he would no longer attack any of us, other than Inuyasha. While I can ask for him not to kill him, I don't expect him to end any and all sibling rivalries. Besides Inuyasha needs a good sparing partner every once in a while. And what's more, he is giving me the choice.

"True he did try to guilt me in, but who doesn't use my good nature against me? Even Inuyasha does that and I let him. But there was no threatening, no demanding, he simply asked me for help. How can I refuse to help anyone who's asked for me to help them get their daughter back, even if only in soul. Most times when a priestess helps out she gets nothing in return, I would."

"Wow you really thought about this Kagome-chan." Sango replied after a moment of letting all I had said sink in. "Are you sure you can believe his word? You do realize what you would need to do in order to get pregnant right? Do you really want to lose your innocence that way? What's to prevent his enemies from coming here to attack you and the baby?"

"Sesshoumaru's a lot of things and, like I said, he withholds information but he doesn't lie. We all know he has honor, he could have killed Inuyasha after knocking him out when he turned full demon, but he didn't. Yes I do know how babies are made, thank you very much." At this I paused to stick my tongue out at her.

"I know it seems odd to have sex with someone without being in a relationship with them, but back in my time it's really not that rare. And it wouldn't be just to have sex, like it is a lot there, but to have a child. And I can think of a lot of worst people, or demons for that matter, to lose it to. And I don't believe he has any intention of telling anyone about me and the baby.

"He believes the one responsible is part of his court, so it would just be a repeat of what happened if he told them about me. Besides if they do go searching for his new heir, they will probably be looking for a demon and not a priestess. The way he sounded, I don't think anyone other than us, and maybe Jaken, even know he still has Rin's soul."

"You said you had a week to think about this right?" At my nod, she continued, "Alright I'll think about this and come back in five days so we can talk again. I should be getting back before Miroku starts to worry about me. I'll send Shippo back." After giving me a quick hug, she smiled and headed for the door, leaving me once again alone in the small hut.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	6. Day 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Follows: The Anime and movies. 

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 1 

Shippo had returned a few minutes after Sango left and after a quick meal, we climbed onto the futon as the first sounds of the storm began outside the small hut. Within minutes he had fallen into a deep sleep, but I remained wide awake and believing that I would not be seeing much sleep in the up coming week. Just too much on my mind to sleep.

Deciding to take my mind off of Sesshoumaru's request for a few minutes, I listened for the sounds of the storm raging outside. Snow had already begun to fall and the wind pelted it against the side of the hut. The winds themselves, howled through the bare trees echoing through the hut. Shippo's snoring added to the sounds of nature around me.

The vacation from my thoughts didn't last long as I was already beginning to wonder what he was going to call the pup and if I would have a say in it. That got me wondering why I referred to it as a pup while talking to or thinking about Sesshoumaru, but when I talked to Sango I called it a child. Then that got me wondering about what I would have to do to get pregnant.

Now that I am officially beat red from where my thoughts turned, I believe forcing myself to sleep would be a good idea right about now. Snuggling in deeper into the blankets, I pulled Shippo's warm body against my own so we could share body heat and closed my eyes. Pushing all thoughts from my mind again, I began to drift off.

The next morning dawned too early in my option and all too soon Shippo was gently shaking my shoulder, rousing me back into the land of the living. Some place I didn't not want to be at the moment. "I'm up, I'm up." I mumbled waving my hand at him to get him to go away. Rising from the futon, I grabbed some of my clothes from the shelves I use as my dresser and began to dress.

Heading over to the small fire he had gotten started, I began making breakfast as I listened to the sounds of the still raging storm outside the small hut. Shippo sat next to me and began coloring in one of the books I had brought back for him on one of the last trips I made to the future. "Inuyasha's coming." he told me not bothering to look up from his book.

"Good morning Inuyasha." I called out when the hut door opened up letting cold air fill the room. "And close that door you're letting the heat out." I complained as I looked up from the fire and turned to him. I couldn't help it, I busted up laughing and Shippo looked up to see what I was laughing at. Inuyasha stood there shaking the snow off, looking very much like a dog at the moment.

"Hey wench I hope some of that food is for me." Inuyasha demanded as he plopped down on the floor next to the fire. I raised my eyebrows at him and he growled in return. "Fine, can I have some food?" Inuyasha inquired with a huff. I nodded my head before yawning and turning back to the food and began dishing it up on three plates.

"So what brings you here so early in the morning?" I questioned although I was pretty sure I already knew the answer. More than likely he was here to see what his brother had wanted the night before and truthfully I was kind of surprised that he hadn't shown up sometime during the night to bug me about it. He wolfed down his food before turning back to me to answer.

"What did that bastard want?" he demanded as he held out his plate for a second helping. As I refilled it, I wondered how much I should really tell him if I wanted to get through the day without a headache. But he would find out sooner or later and would probably get pissed off at me if I don't tell him the truth right away.

"Let me finish before you speak." I insisted as he began digging into his food again and gave me a quick nod. "Sesshoumaru asked me to sire a child with him. He needs a body to put Rin's soul in since she was killed and it has to be part human or it won't work. Apparently I am the only human he doesn't get sick thinking about touching."

"It's a pup not a child." Inuyasha informed me as he finished off his plate. After a moment he shook his head and glared at me. "Wait what did you say?! I must have heard wrong because there is no way that bastard would want to have a pup with you." he insisted and once again I ignored the insult as he had probably meant it the same way as Sango.

"I told you Inuyasha. The pup has to be at least part human and he doesn't want to go with full human because she would end up dieing again. Besides I'm pretty sure he picked me because Rin did at least look a little bit like me and he doesn't think I will tell him no." I replied with a shrug, truthfully it didn't matter to me the why, it's not like he was gonna confess loving me out of no where.

"Of course you're going to tell him no! Are you really that stupid?!" Inuyasha demanded as he once again raised his voice, echoing off the halls in the small room. Turning toward Shippo I nodded toward the back room and with a sigh he gathered his toys and headed off toward the back. Turning back to Inuyasha, I took a deep breath before answering him.

"Inuyasha I know you don't get along with your brother and for that reason I really wish it could be someone else, but you have to look at this from my point of view. This could be my only chance to have a child of my own and as much as I love Shippo and he is my son in every way, I would love to have my own child."

"Half brother and what are you talking about? You have plenty of time to have children. You may have lost your chances with Kouga, which you lucked out on, but there have to be tons of guys that would want to marry you and have kids with you." Inuyasha insisted as he jammed his hands into the sleeves of his haori.

"Inuyasha think about it. How many priestesses do you know? How many of them have gotten married and had children? None. It's just not in the cards for us. I have a chance now. I would get a child who would definitely outlive me, I would be able to take care of her until she is able to take care of herself, and would have the strength of both parents.

What more could I ask for? I mean it's really not that different from normal except that her parents wouldn't be married and in my time that's not that uncommon. And just think, black hair and golden eyes or even brown eyes and white hair. She would be beautiful, she would be strong enough to take care of herself, and she might be my only chance."

"But it's Sesshoumaru Kagome, do you have any idea how many times he's tried to kill you? Me? He hates half demons and has made my life hell because I was born with human blood. How do you think he's going to treat his own bastard pup? I know you want a child but you aren't thinking straight Kagome, this is a very bad idea."

"Look Inuyasha I have a week before he comes back for my answer and I might end up saying no but to tell you the truth I doubt I will. He came to me and asked for help and even gave me the choice in it. You should have heard him calling her his daughter, even showing emotion. I realize that it was all probably to guilt me into helping, but still.

"Inuyasha I understand you see this as me going against your with your half-brother, but you know me better than that. This truly has nothing to do with you. It's not his way to get back at you or me being mad at you. This is simply about both Sesshoumaru and I needing something the other can give. I understand your reasonings, but you have to understand mine as well."

"I don't know if I can do that." he replied after a few minutes of silence before rising and walking out the door without so much as a goodbye. I stood and walked over to close the door since he hadn't bothered to before heading toward the back room where I had sent Shippo to go play. I figured after the conversation he had heard he would want to talk.

"Shippo you okay back here?" I questioned as I walked in and found him coloring by our futon. He glanced up a me quickly before nodding his head and turning back to his coloring book. "You want to talk about what you heard?" I inquired as I sat down next to him after moving a few toys out of my way.

"Do you not want me as your kid any more? Is that why you are going to have a kid with Sesshoumaru?" Shippo questioned after a few moments and shaking my head I pulled him into my lap, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I was afraid he would see it that way, he's been my only child for so long it's not surprising that he would worry about that.

"Shippo there is no reason in the world that I would never not wish for you to still be my son. I love you, I have since I first met you and I will forever. You will always be my first son, nothing can ever change that. But because I didn't give birth to you I missed out on a lot of things and this will give me a chance to have those, plus you would get a new baby sister."

"What did you miss out with on me? And what's so great about a younger sister?" Shippo questioned and I couldn't help but laugh. I remember asking my mother the same thing about younger brothers when I first learned she was pregnant with Souta. I learned quickly enough how great and annoying it could be to have a younger sibling just as I am sure Shippo will.

"I missed out on watching my belly grow to the size of a house, odd eating habits and morning sickness, but I also missed out on the great things like feeling a life growing inside of me, the feeling you get knowing you created a life and brought it into the world, the first cry a baby makes when it first enters the world.

"And more than that I missed first steps, first words, first time you crawled, stood up on your own. Everything great that happens to a baby in its first few years I missed with you. It doesn't make me love you any less Shippo, nothing could, but I still wish I was there to see it. This will give me the chance to see everything I missed out on with you.

"And I know it doesn't seem that great at first, it didn't when my mom first told me she was going to have Souta, but trust me it gets better. You get to be the big brother, the one in charge of making she no one hurts her, she doesn't get picked on, there to defend her when she gets into trouble, to stand up for her and teach her things.

"It may not seem like it now Shippo, but trust me, the moment she is born you will wonder why you ever thought having a younger sister was a bad thing. The moment you see her you will understand what I am telling you now." I promised as I ran my fingers through his red hair. He still didn't quite seem to believe me and so I pulled him closer to let him know I wouldn't leave him behind.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	7. Searching for a killer

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Chapter 6: Searching for a killer

The moment we returned to my castle, Jaken and I made a stop by Rin's gave and I wished there were still flowers in bloom so I could adorn her grave marker with them. Instead it was covered in snow and I watched as Jaken quickly dusted it off only to have it be covered again as the snow kept falling. Glancing at the marker once more, I turned and headed inside.

Now that my plan had been set in motion, I had but one thought in mind. Find who was responsible and deal with them in the most painful way I can think of. They would pay, and it was only a matter of time before I discovered who it was. Making my way to my study, I began listing all of the members of my court that were most likely to betray me.

I sat down at my desk once I had entered the room and began looking over the minutes from the last meeting. Three out of the six had spoken out against me naming her my heir including one who swore I would regret it. He seemed to be the best place to start my search for her killer and my revenge, and he remained with in the castle, so he was easy to find.

After I sent Jaken to call on him, a servant came into the room carrying a tray full of tea and set it down on the desk in front of me. Giving a slight nod of my head, I waited until he had left before pouring myself a cup and taking a small sip of the warm liquid. Hearing the Shoji door open, I glanced up to find the demon I had been waiting for.

His name is Hajime (beginning) and he was a hyena demon that had been a member of the court since my father was named lord. He stood about 5'5 and as a hyena was one of the few demons that when taking a more 'human' form, retained the dark, brown fur that covered his body in his natural form. And he was one of the few whose eyes were constantly red.

As I remember, he was also the loudest speaker against my father taking a human mate after my mother passed. He had complained at every meeting about having a human girl here since the day I first brought Rin to my home. Even with all of the reasons for it to be him, it all seemed too easy and almost as if someone made it to look as if it was him.

"You called for me Sesshoumaru?" he questioned when I had yet to speak to him. He was also one of the only two members of the court allowed to drop my title, the other is my cousin. "Shall we get right to the point?" he wondered as he reached over and poured himself a cup of tea, bringing the steaming liquid to his lips and taking a small sip.

"This Sesshoumaru assumes you already know why you were called for. This Sesshoumaru will find the murderer of his heir and he knows that her death was connected to a member of the court, only they knew of her new status This Sesshoumaru will find who is responsible and when he does, they will be punished to the full extent of the law."

"Sesshoumaru you can not be serious, the punishment doesn't fit the crime. She was merely a pathetic mortal. No demon, no matter his status, should ever be punished for the death of a weak human." Hajime insisted shaking his head disbelievingly at me. He above all should know the law, he did help write them, and no one is above the law of the West, not even its lord.

"Human or not, Rin was named this Sesshoumaru's heir and therefore her killer broke two of the West's oldest laws. 'None shall kill an heir without the consent of the court as a whole, including the current lord.' This law was broken with not but perhaps one court member's vote. 'None shall kill an heir unless another heir can be produced and named as the next heir.'

"As it stands, this Sesshoumaru is once again without an heir to the west. The guilty party or parties will be executed as the law demands for their crimes. Perhaps this Sesshoumaru will even resurrect them so they made suffer both punishments. This Sesshoumaru suggests that if you have anything to say, say it now and save yourself pain."

"I have nothing to say Sesshoumaru as I did not nor did I hire another to take the human's life. I, myself, have thought more than once to take her life, but it seems I was beaten to it. Had it been me, I would have killed her outright and not hidden in the shadows. I do not agree to your decision Sesshoumaru, but I am also not the one you seek."

As Hajime finished speaking, he set his cup down and walked out of my study without waiting to be dismissed. His scent showed no trace of lying and even though some of the more powerful demons, including myself, can mask it, I do not believe that he had done so. My first assumption had been correct, it was far too easy for it to have been Hajime.

As I was refilling my cup with the still steaming tea, a knock sounded at my door and with a quick sniff I discovered it to be my retainer Jaken and two of my guards. "Enter." I called out emotionlessly before taking a sip from my cup and setting it back down on the desk in front of me. The three entered and the guards moved to kneel in front of my desk.

Jaken bowed and moved to stand to my right as I glanced over at the guards before returning my eyes to the papers in front of me. "Speak." I commanded, already thinking of ways to punish them if they had not completed their task yet. I had given it to them before setting out to find the priestess and by now they had, had more than plenty of time.

"We have discovered the source of poison Sesshoumaru-sama. Privet was used to season her meal that night." (1) the first guard, a young wolf demon, informed me catching my full attention. This new information might lead anyone else to think that Rin's poisoning might have been accidental, but I knew better and would not fall for it.

My kitchen servants already know not to add that to any food she might touch since it is poisonous to humans, but demons use it to season their food since it can't kill us. Whoever was responsible thought themselves smart, thinking it would be believed that it was an accident. They would soon find that I am not that naive and do not fall for tricks.

"Dismissed." I told the guards and turned my gaze to Jaken after they had left the room and closed the door behind them. "Bring me the serving wenches that served Rin that night." I commanded and after a quick bow, Jaken exited the room and I could hear him scurrying down the hall toward the kitchen. Turning back to the minutes, I glanced over it for the next likely killer.

I decided who I would speak to next just as Jaken's knock sounded at my door again and I bid him enter. With him came two fox demonesses from my kitchen, who like the guards before them, quickly came to bow before me. "How did Privet end up in Rin's food?" I demanded and tuned myself into their scents to catch any changes.

"I am unsure Sesshoumaru-sama. I know none of the kitchen staff could have done it as we all know not to add it to her food since it is poisonous to humans. I was in charge of her meal that night and I am afraid I must tell you that I had to leave it unattended for about five minutes as one of your guards was once again trying to get my girls into his bed." the older fox demoness explained.

"Was there anyone in the room when you left her food unattended or were there any others besides the guard around the kitchen that should not have been there?" I questioned after thinking for a moment and deciding I would need to talk to this guard as well, perhaps before I talk to my next court member. He could have easily been there as a distraction.

"None that I am aware of Sesshoumaru-sama. And the guard's name was Ushio (tide) my lord." she informed me before I had the chance to ask. I quickly dismissed them, telling Jaken to retrieve the guard and bring him to me. Unfortunately when Jaken returned this time, he returned with rather bad news for me.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, it seems that Ushio has been missing for a few days. His captain didn't notice until I inquired of him because of how hectic things have been around here in the last few days. Far as I can tell, the serving wenches were last to see him when he was in the kitchen." Jaken explained bowing repeatedly, most likely thinking I would take it out on him.

"Send five guards out to track him down and bring him to me the moment he is found. And send Wakaba (new leaves) to me immediately." I commanded and waved him off before he rushed from the room to go do my bidding. Once the door had been closed, I rubbed my temples to hold back the headache that was threatening to form.

It didn't take long for the next knock to sound at my door and with a quick sniff to the air, I discovered Wakaba had arrived. "Enter." I called out and watched as the tiger demoness walked into the room, swaying her hips in hopes of catching my attention. While Wakaba is a very beautiful demoness, I just can not see myself mating a cat demoness.

Glancing her over as she walked over and bow before me, I took in each of her features. Long, wavy, orange hair and two black stripes on each cheek. Clawed hands, an orange and black stripped tail and sharp fangs, were some of her most notable markings of her heritage. Just too bad she was a cat demon, but oh well.

"You called my lord?" she questioned, raising her face so she was staring into my eyes with her own yellow, catlike ones. Not bothering to hide the fact that she was giving me a once over as well, she rang her pink tongue across her red lips. Gesturing toward the floor in front of my desk, I waited until she had seated herself before speaking.

"If you know anything about my heir's death, this Sesshoumaru suggests you speak up now." I told her and tuned myself to her to see if there were any changes when the subject was approached. Not so much as an increase in heartbeat showed on her. No change in scent, sweaty palms, no mannerisms normally found when someone lies or is about to.

"While I will admit, my lord, that I was not a fan of her, I have no reason to kill the little girl. Whether or not you make her your heir makes no difference to me since you have already refused my courting. Besides if I was going to kill her, it would be out in the open. I do not hide behind poisons and I would not kill a child. Even I have standards."

Still finding no changes in her I nodded my head at her and with a bow she left the room. It wasn't but a moment more before Jaken once again returned and I sent him to fetch the next member of the court. But like the first two, the next three left giving me no further information. The only member left to speak to would be my cousin, from my mother's side.

"Enter Youhei." (mercenary) I called out when I felt my cousin's presence on the other side of the Shoji door. Glancing up I watched as he entered the room and came to stand in front of me, after a slight bow. While he was closer to me in features, he was closer to my idiot half-brother in age. And other than said half-brother, he is my only other living blood relative.

"I heard you were calling the members of the court and figured you would want to talk to me as well Sesshoumaru. I'll save you some time though, I didn't kill her. Now have you been able to get any information out of the other members?" he questioned raising an single eyebrow at me. Though I doubted he had to do with her death, I still took in his scent.

Like all of the others, it never changed. "Not from the other court members, however, this Sesshoumaru now knows that Privet is what was used and it was most likely added while a guard was distracting the kitchen wenches. Soon as this Sesshoumaru finds the guard, he will find out who was behind it." I told him without hesitation.

"Well I should be going, if I hear anything you'll be first to know Sesshoumaru." he assured me before giving me a slight bow and heading back out of the study. A moment later, Jaken entered with a servant, who cleared the tray of tea and left the room. Jaken walked over to me and after a deep bow, he stood beside me, in case I had need of him.

"In less than one week this Sesshoumaru will finalize his plans. This Sesshoumaru wants who ever is behind her death caught before then. And Jaken, speak not a word of where this Sesshoumaru was or certain things he did behind closed doors. To no one. Anyone learns of this Sesshoumaru's plan and he will banish you from the west. Understood?"

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken assured, bowing repeatedly to me. "I had no intention of doing so anyways." he told me with a nod of his head. Giving him a slight nod of my own, I turned my attention to the scrolls on my desk. Jaken quickly got the hint and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

1: This plant is a real poisonous plant to humans known as Japanese Privet (ligustrum ovalifolium) but some birds are known to eat the plant without any problems. Since none of the research I did could find any problems with live stalk or domestic animals eating it, I decided to use this one.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	8. Day 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

AN: Sorry I am a bit behind getting this chapter up, been busy finishing the layout for Playing Kami and all but the last chapter of They are Pack's layout so completely forgot about updating this one.

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 6

The snow was still falling heavily to the ground on the morning of the sixth day. Tomorrow Sesshoumaru would arrive expecting my answer. I already knew what I would tell him, but there was always a chance Sango would come up with a reason good enough to keep me from going through with it. But truthfully I hoped not.

How could something be for all the wrong reasons, but yet at the same time for the right reasons? Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru who was asking this of me? Anyone else and I doubt Inuyasha would have said a word, but with it being his half-brother, I can't shake the feeling that by doing this I would be betraying my best friend.

I know it sounds silly since I really am in no way betraying him and in truth this has nothing to do with him, yet the feeling remains. I don't expect him to jump on board with the whole idea, I just hope that he doesn't object to it too much. If anything could keep me from helping Sesshoumaru out, it would probably be Inuyasha hating me because of it.

Glancing up, I catch Shippo nodding his head toward the door. Seems Sango is almost here. Quickly I finished collecting the dishes from breakfast and set them off to the side to wash later, just as the door opens to reveal Sango. Behind her, the rest of the group follows her in and takes up spots around the fire. Seems the whole gang came.

"Well good morning." I greeted with a smile as I placed some water over the fire to heat up for some tea. Something tells me we are going to need it for this conversation. Already I can see Inuyasha looking slightly edgy. Everyone remained silent until the water had finished and I had passed out the cups to everyone.

"Have you thought anymore about how you are going to answer?" Sango questioned breaking the silence that had settled over the group. Already I could see Inuyasha begin to fidget in his seat, more than likely not wanting to hear what I would answer. I briefly wondered why he had shown up at all if he didn't really want to be there anyways.

"Still leaning the same way as I have been from the beginning. I can not think of any reason, short of Inuyasha hating me because of it, to not go through with this." I told them, making a point to look at Inuyasha during this time. If he wanted to stop me, now was the time. After today it would be too late for him to try to change my mind.

"But why does it have to be that bastard?!" Inuyasha demanded startling the rest of us. Though truly we should be used to his outbursts by now, we had seen enough of them in the past as it was. I found myself asking the same question, although a bit less colorful. Why did it have to be Sesshoumaru who had asked me to have a pup with him?

"I wish it wasn't him too, Inuyasha. Do you have any idea how much it hurts thinking this is in some way betraying you? But it's not Inuyasha and this might be my only chance. Please do not take this away from me unless there is just no way we can get passed it. I refuse to lose you over this no matter how important it may be to me, but I really want this."

"I won't stop you Kagome," Inuyasha began after a long moment of silence. "I'm not happy about this, but I won't make you choose between this and our friendship. I may not like it, but I'm sure I'll get over it by the time my niece is born." Inuyasha assured doing his best to put on a smile. "And that bastard better not plan on keeping her from me."

"Well than I guess no one was able to come up with a reason not to other then the fact that it's Sesshoumaru?" I questioned looking around the group at the others. After everyone had shook their heads I continued, "Okay then does anyone have any other conditions I should put on it besides him not attacking us or killing Inuyasha?"

"Do you really think it is a good idea to bring another half-demon into the world? Even with her father being who he is, her life will be hell. One battle after another, neither side accepting her." Madoka (tranquil), the wolf half-demon Inuyasha had been seeing, questioned drawing our attention toward her. We had learned after she had first arrived that her life had been much like Inuyasha's.

"I understand your concern Madoka, but you are forgetting one important detail. Both you and Inuyasha grew up without anyone to help you or stand by your side. She will have all of us and Sesshoumaru, heck even Jaken. We can all make sure she doesn't go through the same things the two of you did." I assured her, already having thought of the problems myself.

"As far as conditions go, besides not attacking us or killing Inuyasha as you already mentioned, how about also coming to our aid if called upon? It would be a good idea to have an ally like Sesshoumaru backing us if we have any more 'Naraku's showing up." Sango suggested making a really good point and I found myself nodding without hesitation.

"And tell that bastard to keep his hands off my fang." Inuyasha threw in grumbling. I wasn't really sure if he was talking to himself or us, but nodded my head all the same. I decided not to bring up the fact that Sesshoumaru hadn't tried for the sword in a few years since if it helped Inuyasha be okay with the idea, all the power to it.

"Did he say what time he would be stopping by for your answer tomorrow Lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired and as I glanced over at him, I noticed he had his remaining hand holding onto Sango's. Thinking back I tried to remember if he had said a time or even a general part of the day, but soon realized he hadn't and shook my head.

"Shall we take Shippo with us when we leave then?" Miroku questioned, nodding his head toward the kit who was off coloring on the other side of the room. Thinking about it for a moment, I decided it would be best to have him out of the hut now considering Sesshoumaru would probably want to...yes well...as soon as I had given him my answer.

"Yes that would be great. Thank you Miroku. I will probably stop by the next day to pick him up. I'll go ahead and get a bag ready for him now." I decided as I stood up and headed into the back room. Grabbing a small bag, I had traded some dried meat to a villager for, I began gathering up his toys and a couple of changes of clothing that I had made him.

"Here you go." I told him with a smile as I walked back into the room and handed Miroku the bag before taking my seat once again. "Anyone hungry?" I questioned realizing it was just about lunch time. Where the time had gone I had no idea and apparently neither did the others as they looked at me strangely before looking out the window and realizing the sun was above us.

"Sure." Sango replied with a smile and, after nods of agreement from the others, I began getting out what I would need to cook enough food for the whole group. It wasn't long before it was finished and I passed it out to everyone, including Shippo, who had decided to join us a few minutes before. Soon as everyone had begun eating, I let my mind wander to tomorrow.

Tomorrow I will tell Sesshoumaru that I agree to have his pup. Tomorrow, as long as the conditions are met, I will have started an alliance with Sesshoumaru. Tomorrow I will take one of our oldest enemies and Inuyasha's half-brother into my bed. Tomorrow I will lose my virginity to a cold, emotionless demon who has more than once tried to kill me.

Tomorrow will be the first day in my mission to become a mother. Tomorrow...Everything will change tomorrow. Enemies to allies. Allies to, well I guess lovers would be the best way to describe what we will be...One night standers?...Lovers to parents. Where do we go from there? Perhaps parents to friends? What an odd way to go about things.

"We should be heading out. Kaede said something about needing our help to repair some roofs." Inuyasha informed me after everyone had finished eating, bringing my attention back to the present and away from the possibilities tomorrow may bring. "Stop by when you come into the village to pick up the runt." he told me before walking outside into the snow.

"Be good Shippo and I will see you in a couple of days." I told him with a smile as I picked him up and, after a quick hug, kissed him on his forehead. "See you guys later." I bid goodbye to Sango and Miroku as I handed Shippo over and walked them to the door. After waving goodbye, they followed Madoka out and I watched until they could no longer be seen.

Closing my door, I realized it may not have been such a good idea to send them off so early. Now I had the rest of the day and however long it takes him to get here tomorrow, to think about it. I couldn't even clean the hut to keep myself busy seeing as I had already cleaned it everyday for the past six days. And it wasn't even dirty to start with.

Sitting back down by the fire, I allowed my mind to wander. Questions began appearing one after the other. Am I really ready to be a mother? Yes. I have been ever since we first took Shippo in. I don't know if it was just me or if it was my mind and body trying to get me used to this era. As it stands, most girls my age are already married and have children.

Am I really ready to lose my virginity? Yeah I am, especially since I am the only one of my friends, both in this era and in the future, to still have a hold on it. I suppose I never really thought about it too much considering the only options I had were Inuyasha, Kouga and Hojo. And none of them I ever really thought of taking things that far with, for different reasons.

Inuyasha, as much as I love him, and at one time was in love with him, my thoughts never seem to drift pass kissing him. I suppose it could have been because our relationship was always so rocky and I could barely decide if he liked me from one moment to the next, let alone think about taking it further than that. He's just so...Inuyasha.

Kouga I couldn't even see myself kissing, other than maybe on the cheek. He was just always a friend in my eyes. Yeah he's cute, but I was never attracted to him in that way. And truthfully I'm glad I never saw him as more, him and Ayame were really meant to be together. I would have hated myself if I had stood in the way of that.

And Hojo? Well dear Hojo was just way too boring for my tastes. Not to be mean to the poor guy or anything, but he was rather dull. Of course it didn't help things that I could never manage to tell him no when he asked me out. I mean before I could even get out my answer, while trying not to hurt his feelings, I have my friends practically throwing me at him.

So yes I am ready to lose my virginity, however, am I ready to lose it to Sesshoumaru? I haven't the foggiest idea. And it's not so much that it's him, I mean come on I would have to be blind 'and' deaf not to be attracted to that demon. It's more the idea of the thing. Am I ready to lose my virginity in a one night stand? Who even does that? In this era or mine?

Who thinks to themselves, 'Well I haven't lost my virginity yet and I'm 20 years-old. Let's go find me a man, or demon as the case may be, and lose it in a one night stand. Who cares if he never calls me back, it was only my virginity.' And what this must look like from the other side of things. I can't even image what the others must think of this.

Not the whole, it's Sesshoumaru-hated half-brother of Inuyasha, attempted killer of us on a few occasions, cold as ice and emotionless Sesshoumaru-that I'm losing it to, but me, me!, losing my virginity to a guy who isn't about to start spouting poetry or confessing his undying love for me. Perhaps I should stop reading romance novels, but shouldn't there be more to it than this?

Shouldn't there be serenading underneath the balcony? Five dozen roses delivered one at a time, each attached to a small poem? A long, leg raising, heart stopping, breathtaking, passionate kiss on the previous date letting you more was to come the next time? A phone call 10 minutes after he dropped you off just because he missed you already?

Okay so I'm a hopeless romantic, but still, a girl only has one first time. Shouldn't there be something romantic to mark the occasion? Anything at all? Am I just thinking too much into it? I mean lets face it, if Sesshoumaru started becoming all romantic one of two things would happen. I would think he was crazy or I would fall in love with him.

I'm starved for affection from the opposite sex, I know this, I admit it. And maybe it's better this way, there being no romance to it, that is. The last thing I need to do is lose my heart again to someone who, I know from the very start, would never return the feelings. At least this time I know not to lay my heart out there for him to break.

Perhaps it is better this way in the end. I may not get my beautiful night to remember, but at least I won't end up broken hearted when the image shatters and things return to how they were. I suppose if I think of it this way, in truth I am lucking out by losing it this way. I mean how many girls remember their first time as a heartbreak?

Yes, I am ready to lose my virginity to Sesshoumaru in a one night stand. I go in knowing everything for what it is. No hidden agendas. No expectations. No miscommunication. No broken hearts. I 'can' do this. I am 'ready' to do this. I 'want' to do this. Tomorrow is the day my life changes forever. Now if I can only get through tonight.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	9. What they must be thinking

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 8: What they must be thinking...

As I climbed into the God Tree and settled myself on one of the higher branches, already, I could hear my thoughts turning toward tomorrow. I didn't like this, not one bit, but what could I do about it without hurting my best friend? I am selfish and I know it, but I just don't want to share her with my bastard of a half-brother.

For so long she has been my one true friend, unwavering in her loyalty to me, always watching my back. And while I do not believe that she and I were meant to be together like that, I cannot see any good coming from her joining with my half-brother, even if it is just for them to have a child and not to fully mate. He doesn't deserve to know her, let alone to do what they are planning.

I understand that she wants to have a child, but does it really have to be with my half-brother? Is this really her only chance? Isn't there someone out there just waiting to meet her? Kagome is just worth so much more than that bastard, she shouldn't have to do this with him just to be able to have a child of her own. It's not fair.

After everything we have all gone through to get to this point, it is not fair that Kagome is the only one not to have found happiness. She worked harder than all of us to get here, living her lives on both sides of the well, but the fates seem to have decided to be cruel to her. She will never see her birth family again and now she has to lay with the enemy just to have a child.

Kami, I wish so much just to tell her not to, forbid her even, not that that ever worked in the past, but still. My best friend is going to rut with my half-brother. The bastard that had spent my entire time on earth making my life hell. My only living relative and at the same time worst enemy. Someone who has tried to kill me on many, many occasions.

And, what's more is that I don't understand why he wants to have a pup with her. Yeah, I understand the whole 'it has to be at least part human part'. I'm not that stupid, but Sesshoumaru having a half-demon pup? After everything he's put me through in my life, now it's going to be okay to be half-demon simply because it's his?

Or will he end up turning on his pup as well? The moment he sees her 'puppy ears' or smells the humanity in her blood, is he going to turn his back on her? How is it not okay that our father had a half-demon pup with a woman he loved, but it's okay for him to have one with a woman he barely knows and has tried to kill before?

Always, for as long as I have known the bastard, he has always been cold and calculated,. Now he seems to be ruled by his emotions. Did that little girl touch him so much that he changes his whole way of thinking just for her? Did she some how manage to find a way to break into that cold, icicle he calls a heart and change it?

Was Rin Sesshoumaru's Kagome? Did she change him as Kagome has changed me? Did she open him up and teach him how to care again as she has done for me? Is that why Sesshoumaru has chosen Kagome to be the mother of his pup? Because she already reminded him of Rin? Maybe that is why neither of them seem to see anything wrong with this.

* * *

As we walked back through the door of our hut, I sent Shippo off to play as I sat by the fire and began preparing water for some tea. Behind me, I could hear Miroku heading off to his little corner of the hut and begin meditating. How he can find his calm at a time like this I may never know. I was going crazy and it wasn't even me this was happening to.

Poor Kagome-chan. I don't know how she could do this so calmly. I know if it was me I wouldn't be able to handle just the thought of it, let alone going through with it. I can sympathize with her wanting children, Miroku and I have already begun trying, but with someone who has been an enemy for the last five years? How can she see past that?

How does she move past the fact that he's tried to kill her and decide to not only lay with him, but to also have a child with him? With a human-hating demon. Now, I know not all demons are bad, and that she's still pretty much untrained, but she's a priestess. It would be like a demon slayer laying with a demon, only much worse.

We fight with our hands and weapons, but priestesses and monks fight with holy power. Shouldn't that power stop things like this from happening? Wouldn't their energies counteract with each other if they even tried? Has there ever been a child born of a demon and a priestess? If so, would the child constantly be fighting within itself as its priestess-half repels its demon-half?

I just can't comprehend how my 'sister' could say, 'Yes, this is what I want', and be able to go through with it. So much of her life is going to change come tomorrow. No longer will she be innocent. She will be on her way to becoming a mother of blood. Inuyasha may never be able to look at her the same. I just hope she is truly ready and this is what she wants.

* * *

As I sat down in the corner we had dubbed my meditating corner, I knew I would not be getting any actual meditating done. In fact, the moment I closed my eyes, thoughts began drifting in at speeds almost too fast to keep up with. So instead, I just allowed myself to relax as I laid my remaining hand in my lap and followed the direction my mind took.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow, Lady Kagome would lay with the enemy to try and produce a child. Her and Sesshoumaru, huh? Really, I just don't see it. Sesshoumaru with a human is hard enough to comprehend, but with a priestess? And Lady Kagome? For as long as I have known her, she has been in love with Inuyasha, and yet it is his half-brother she will be laying with.

Now I know they decided things just wouldn't work out between them, and it would be better to just remain as friends, but his half-brother? Does she want a child so much that she would lay with someone who has tried to kill her to get it? Is this really her only chance at having one? It is true that most monks and priestesses never marry.

Perhaps this is Lady Kagome's only chance. But what I really want to know is; what happens if it doesn't work on the first try? Will they try again? Will they merely keep trying until she becomes with child, or 'pupped' as they seem to call it? How come it never worked for me when I asked woman to bear my children, but he gets it on the first shot?

* * *

Little sisters. Hmph, who needs them? We've done just fine for this long without one, why should we need one now? What's so great about them anyways? How come nobody bothered to ask me what I wanted? Why don't I get a say in this? How come no one came and asked, 'Hey Shippo, would you like a little sister?'

Why does Momma Kag want another kid anyways? Isn't she happy with me? Did I do something wrong? Maybe it's because I'm not longer a baby and I'm growing up. She's all I have left and now I'm going to have to share her? How is that fair? Why can't it just be me and Momma Kag like it's been for the last two years?

She said I would be able to teach her stuff and watch out for her, but isn't that her parents' job? Is that really the job of an older brother? Would she even listen to me if I tried? And what kinds of things could I teach her that Momma Kag and Sesshoumaru wouldn't beat me to? I mean, I couldn't even teach her to fight since we would have different powers.

I guess there are some things I could teach her though. Things parents probably wouldn't think to teach their kids, or wouldn't want them to learn. Things Inuyasha taught me over the years we were traveling. They may not be such a good idea though if Inuyasha taught them to me. Though if I got into trouble I could just blame it on him.

It always worked with Momma Kag before. So maybe that's what my job as older brother would be. Teaching her stuff that grown ups wouldn't like but that all pups should know. Like which berries are the sweetest, rather than the best for you. Or how to get adults to do or give you what you want with just a look.

How to get yourself out of trouble. How to know which parent to ask knowing the other would say no when you want something. The best way to hide your veggies without them finding out you didn't eat them. I suppose I could teach her things like this, since nobody else would be doing it. They're all grown ups and wouldn't want her to know these things.

And I could even teach her the best hiding places for hide-and-go-seek. How to skip a stone across the water. I guess it wouldn't really be so bad to have a little sister. If nothing else, it would give me another kid to play with since the grown ups never seem to have any time for me, other than Momma Kag and even she is busy sometimes helping out Kaede.

I guess I can live with sharing Momma Kag with her and no longer being the baby. It's about time I grow up a little anyways. I still don't think it's fair that no one asked me what I wanted, but I guess it's okay since they probably had too much on their minds, seeing as Momma Kag is going to have the pup with Sesshoumaru.

I just hope she knows what she's doing. I'm still not completely sure that we can trust him. It's not like he's given us any reason to anyways. That's what I can do! I can make sure Sesshoumaru doesn't try to hurt Momma Kag. Yeah, that's perfect. She's always protecting me, it's about time I started protecting her as well.

* * *

Does my lord truly believe that I would let that information slip or tell anyone purposely? Surely by now, my lord knows me better than that. No matter what it is that my lord has done, his business is his own and none shall learn of it from me. But to think that I would do anything that might harm Rin, or even her soul.

Yes, I had figured out what my lord was planning. Of course, it would have been easier had he just told me, but that is neither here nor there. It wasn't too hard to figure out though with the information I did have. Really, there were only two outcomes to explain my lord's actions. Either he planned on putting Rin's soul in the priestess's body...

Or, which was more likely, was my lord was planning on having a child with the priestess and putting Rin's soul into that body. I knew this had to be the answer since he left her hut without replacing the souls and he said his plan would take a week. Surely he would not ask her, or even warn her of what he was planning if it was the first option.

No, my lord was planning on pupping the priestess. While I would not wish my lord's bloodline to be tainted such as his father's was, at least he picked a decent enough human. While it would be better had the body been that of a full demon, I know the crystal would not work unless it's part human, and the priestess does at least look like Rin.

We would soon have Rin back. I know that human would not deny my lord, not that it would make any difference being my lord is who he is, but the priestess tries to help others too much to turn him down. Rin would be returning to us. Yes, yes, only in soul but that is better than not at all. Soon we would have our Rin back.

I just hope my lord doesn't keep me from her while trying to make sure she is protected and that the past isn't repeated. My lord trusts me by now, doesn't he? He knows that I would die before betraying him, right? Surely he must or he wouldn't keep me around, or as close, as he has for so long. Yes, my lord knows that I am loyal to him.

I wonder what my lord will name her. Or even what she would look like. More like my lord? Or perhaps more like the priestess? A mix of both? Will we go back to traveling after she is of age to join us or will we remain at the castle once my lord disposes of the traitors? If we do go back to traveling, will my lord find another like Ah-Un to help her travel?

Poor Rin was so sad when Ah-Un died. Couldn't even get that girl out of bed for a week. Ah-Un had truly been the only one to always treat the girl as a friend. Even I didn't start until after his death. I should have been nicer to Rin while she was still alive, especially when she first joined us. But I had no way to know how much she would come to mean to us.

It's a pity really that the priestess isn't a demon, but then if she was my lord would have to find another since the crystal wouldn't work. Truly, the priestess is the best option for my lord. The other humans pale in comparison to her. Soon we will have Rin back. The priestess will say yes, there's no way she could turn my lord down, is there?

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	10. The day has come

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome. 

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Warning: Some citrus in this chapter, nothing too descriptive but it is there. 

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 9: The day has come... 

It was nearly dark before I had reached the priestess's hut, having been held up with the search for Rin's killer. As I stopped outside of her door to tell Jaken to wait nearby, I sensed my half-brother's presence and turned to glanced at him. He stood no more than 20 feet from me with his hands covered by his haori sleeves.

"Hurt her, and I will kill you, Sesshoumaru," he warned me yet again and I had to wonder about his intelligence. Surely the priestess had explained to him what I wanted. How would I go about getting that if I harmed her? Truly my half-brother did not think nearly enough, nor as often as he should. Giving him a slight nod, I watched as he turned and headed away from the hut.

"Stay close," I instructed Jaken before moving toward the door. Behind me I could hear my retainer scurry off, probably in search of some wood for a fire. Raising my hand, I went to knock on her door, unaccustomed to having to knock for myself, but ended up not having to. The door opened to reveal the priestess before I ever had the chance to knock.

"Come in, Lord Sesshoumaru," she invited, her eyes any where but on my person. It was probably more out of shyness rather than respect, being who it was. Though I had never witnessed her being shy, quite the opposite in fact, but given the circumstances it wasn't too surprising. Giving her a slight nod, I moved around her and entered the hut.

* * *

"Have a seat," I offered gesturing to the cushion at the head of the table. Reaching over, I removed the teapot from the fire and began pouring us each a cup. Setting one in front of him, I set the teapot down before taking a sip of my own. "Well, no sense beating around the bush," I decided, speaking more to myself than to the demon lord sitting across from me. 

"As I am sure you have already figured, the answer is yes. However, certain conditions must be met, and if all are not, then my answer is no." I paused to glance up at him and he gave me a slight nod to continue. "I will not even try to ask you not to fight Inuyasha. You are brothers, even if only half, and brothers fight."

"That being said, you must not attack any member of our group or this village, unless, of course, they attack first. And you must not kill Inuyasha. Not unless you are unable to stop him from taking your own life without doing so," I began and watched his face for anything that might cross it. Him being Sesshoumaru, there was nothing.

After he gave a slight nod, I continued, "Next, providing that we are not going up against one of your current allies, if at any time we are in dire need of your help and call upon you, you are to come to our aid. It would work both ways, though I doubt you would ever wish for the help of humans or a half-demon. Well, not counting this."

He thought for a moment before again replying with a slight nod. "Last, and in case you can't tell, Inuyasha threw this one in, you must not try to steal his fang so long as he is alive to use it. Now I know you stopped trying for it a while ago, but Inuyasha being Inuyasha probably hasn't noticed that fact yet."

"I agree to your terms, priestess," Sesshoumaru replied after a few moments of silence, his eyes meeting my own. Well, great, now what? I thought for sure we would talk about the conditions a while longer, maybe give me the chance to stall for a bit. It would seem he has decided against that. Just what I needed.

Taking a deep breath after finishing off my tea, I glanced back up at him. "When do you...?" I began, unable to get the full question out. What was I supposed to say? 'When do you want to go have sex?' 'So, ready to go rut in the back with a human?' No, there was just no way I could finish that sentence, at least not out loud.

"Now would be preferable," he replied as he rose from the table. Shaking myself out of shock, I stood as well. Taking another deep breath, I turned and starting heading toward the back room. Already I could feel my heart beat start to pick up to a speed that just couldn't be healthy. My palms began to sweat and there was a lump forming in my throat.

I moved out of the way so he could enter the room before turning back to close the door. I didn't really see a point to having it closed, since any who might stop by already knew not to and if some random person decided to show up out of the blue, they would knock. But you were supposed to have the door closed at a time like this, right?

Turning back around to face Sesshoumaru, I felt my breath catch in my throat when I saw he had already removed his haori. Even with his missing arm, Sesshoumaru was far more gorgeous than any man, or demon, had a right to be. His chiselled chest just went to further prove that. Raising my eyes to his own, I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

He reached his slender hand up to cup my jaw as he brought his face within an inch of my own. "Relax," he instructed, just barely above a whisper a moment before he leaned in further to brush his lips lightly against my own. Relax he said. But what he did had the complete opposite effect on me. And some how I doubted anything he did would relax me.

I opened my eyes when he pulled back slightly – when had those closed anyways? – and gazed back into his amber eyes. I felt like a deer caught in the head lights. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Could only stare at the demon lord standing in front of me. His finger pads caressed my cheek lightly and I licked my suddenly dry lips.

His eyes followed the action, before he dipped his head down and ran his own tongue across the path mine had taken on my lips. I breathed in deeply, smelling Sesshoumaru's rich, manly scent and had to swallow again. That lump was really starting to get on my nerves. His hand made its way to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to him.

His lips were once again covering my own in a slow, light kiss, barely moving against my own. I leaned into the kiss to deepen it slightly, more out of instinct than so he wouldn't be doing all of the work. Again he pulled away, only this time to place feather light kisses along my jaw line and down my neck, setting my skin on fire where ever his lips touched.

His hand trailed from the back of my neck to the valley between my breasts, where he parted my shirt, exposing my flesh. Moving to the swell of my breast, he slid my shirt out of the way until my breast was exposed to the cool, yet some how hot air around us. He glanced back to my face for a moment before lowering his head to place a burning kiss on my chest.

I breathed in deeply, which only caused my breast to become closer to his lips. His hand moved back up to my neck, even as he continued to kiss my breast, to trail a line down my spine, causing me to shiver. It was at this moment that a thought crossed my mind. I had to stop this. It wasn't supposed to be like this. If I let it continue like this, it would be too late for me.

Reaching my hands up, I cupped his face and raised his head until he was staring me in the eye. "Can you be Sesshoumaru again?" I questioned and could easily see the confusion in his amber eyes. "I mean, act normal. If it's like this, so soft and sweet, I will end up doing something incredibly stupid and fall in love with you. I would rather not end up hurt."

"Very well. This once, this Sesshoumaru will do as you ask," Sesshoumaru replied, his normal, cold tone already beginning to appear. I gave him a bright smile before taking another deep breath and nodding to him. I just hope that by asking him to be himself, so that I wouldn't fall in love with him, won't end up hurting me in the end as well.

* * *

Such a strange woman this priestess is. First, she sets such easy conditions on our deal, when any other would have asked for riches or land, and now she asks for me to be my normal, cold self, rather than being kind and gentle as I had been. Worried she would fall in love with me? Such a strange woman indeed. 

"Remove your clothes and lay down," I commanded, nodding toward her futon a few feet from us. I would be my normal self as she has asked, but not to such a high degree. I do not wish to hurt the priestess, and if I rutted with her as myself, she would most likely be injured. So I will be myself, just a little more gentle.

She seemed slightly taken back by the command as she stood staring at me for a moment. Finally, she nodded her head slightly and reached up to pull her shirt off of her shoulders. I watched as the material slid off her body to pool at her feet. A moment later it was joined by her pants, leaving her clad in only a strange looking undergarment.

"That too," I instructed, causing the priestess to blush heavily. She bent down, her dark hair falling over her shoulder, and pulled the strange clothing to her feet before stepping out of them. She turned away, without glancing back at me, and made her way over to the futon. She hesitated at the edge for a moment before crawling onto it and laying down face up.

Removing my weapons, I quickly placed them next to where I had laid my haori and began removing my hakama and boots. Those too were added to the pile and as I turned back to the priestess, I found her transfixed on me. I watched as her eyes trailed down my body before her pink tongue once again licked her lips. I raised an elegant eyebrow at her slightly, not that she noticed.

Reaching down, I undid the tie holding my loin cloth in place and watched as the priestess turned away blushing as it dropped to the floor. Definitely a strange woman. Shaking my head, I moved over to the futon and positioned myself above her. As I began trailing kisses and nips down her throat to her chest, I heard her moan softly.

* * *

As I lay on the futon staring up at the ceiling and panting slightly, I heard Sesshoumaru rising beside me. Turning toward him, I watched as he began to redress. "Heading out at this time of the night? Why not spend the night here?" I questioned, wondering at the same time why I was extending the invitation to him. 

"This Sesshoumaru must retrieve his retainer and return to the castle. It would not bode well to leave the toad outside by himself all night with no company. He would only bug this Sesshoumaru tomorrow trying to make up for it," he replied as he turned back around to face me. After a moment I realized exactly what he had just said.

"Wait, you mean Jaken is out there in the cold right now?" I questioned and he replied with a slight nod. "Why didn't you say something? I could have sent him into the village to stay with the others. At least he would have been inside where it was warm," I told him as I rose from the bed and quickly put on a house coat.

Walking out of the room before Sesshoumaru had the chance to respond, I made my way over to the front door and quickly opened it. A blast of cold air hit me head on the moment I did. "Jaken! Jaken, you there?!" I called out over the roar of the wind. A moment later, a slightly snow-covered Jaken appeared from out of the forest.

"Come inside where it's warm. Sorry, he didn't tell me you were out there or I would have sent you to stay with the others in the village. Go sit by the fire. I'll bring some more wood for it," I told him as I shut the door behind him and moved over to the pile of wood. Grabbing a few, I moved back to the fire and began building it back up.

"Why don't you two stay the night and head out first thing in the morning? I have an extra futon you may use. No sense going at night especially since the storm is picking back up," I insisted as I turned back around to find Sesshoumaru standing there still shirtless. He seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding his head in consent.

With a smile, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the smaller futon, bringing it into the other room. I laid it next to the fire before heading over to a nearby shelf to get a blanket and laid it on top of the futon. "There's plenty of wood if the fire starts to die down, and food if you get hungry. Good night, Jaken."

Heading back into the room, I changed into my sleeping clothes and as I turned around to crawl onto the futon, I found Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway. "You can come in, you know. I don't expect you to sleep on the small futon," I told him with a chuckle, wondering how I went from barely being able to breathe to speaking with him so lightly in such a short time.

"Good night, Sesshoumaru," I told him as I lay down and covered myself up. After a moment, he closed the door and crawled in next to me. I pulled the blanket up so it covered him before turning onto my side and sliding my hand under my pillow. With a yawn, I closed my eyes and felt sleep begin to take over.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames. 


	11. The morning after

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 10: The morning after

I watched the next morning as the sun began to rise outside of the small hut. I could hear the snow continue to fall as it had done throughout the night. Next to me, the priestess had her small body cuddled up against my own. She had curled up against me some time during the night and an arm was currently laid out across my chest.

Oddly, the thought had not crossed my mind, during the night, to remove the priestess from my person. I felt this to be slightly strange, but decided it was just one of the things I was doing to thank her for her help. I glanced down at her to find her beginning to stir. Opening her eyes, she smiled at me slightly before seemingly noticing her position.

"Sorry. I'm used to cuddling with Shippo during the night. I didn't mean to over step your personal boundaries. Did you sleep well?" she questioned quickly as she pulled away and stared at me. I stared a her for a moment, wondering why she was so worried about my actions to her touching me, when I had not done anything about it during the night.

"This Sesshoumaru does not sleep while away from my castle," I replied as I watched her pull the blankets up until they were around her neck. I found it strange, as well, that she would still be embarrassed after last night. I did not expect her to be completely unabashed, but worrying about me seeing her barely clothed body seemed a bit strange.

"Right. Of course. That would lower your defenses and leave you open to attack. Should have known. Inuyasha never sleeps outside of a village either," she concluded, speaking more to herself than to me. After a moment of seemingly thinking to herself, she glanced back at me. I decided right there that I had indeed picked the best female to carry this pup.

She, for a human at least, was not too bad to see first thing in the morning. She is truly a strange woman, but I am unsure if that is really a bad thing. As I leaned over toward her, she looked slightly startled. "Again?" she questioned softly a moment before my lips had descended to hers and I raised my body above her.

"Again," I replied as I leaned back down, this time deepening the kiss for a few moments before raising my head to trail kisses down her jaw line. As I glanced back up to her face, she smiled at me before reaching her hands into my hair and pulling my lips back to hers. I took advantage and ran my tongue across her closed lips, allowing it to enter her warm cavern once her lips had parted.

* * *

After, I lay there panting, unable to remove the smile from my face, not that I was really trying to in the first place. With a peaceful sigh, I rose from the futon, walked over to a shelf for some clothing and began dressing with my back to him. It still felt strange to be changing in front of a male. "Are you hungry?" I questioned over my shoulder before turning around to face him.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't eat what is considered human food. It is doubtful that you would have something appropriate here," he replied and any other time I probably would have see the comment as rude, but the slight warmth to his tone made me realize it wasn't meant to be. I felt I had to do something, what or why I was unsure.

"Alright. Well, let me fix something for Jaken before you leave. That way you shouldn't have to worry about stopping before you get back to your castle," I told him with a smile as I started out of the room and began rebuilding the fire. Seems it had gone out some time after Jaken had fallen asleep. Getting out what I would need, I began making breakfast for two.

"Good morning, Jaken," I greeted as I saw the toad demon was beginning to rise. "Breakfast should be ready soon," I assured with a smile as I nodded to the food I had been cooking over the fire. After a few minutes it was finished and I divvied it up on two plates and handed him one. He mumbled a thanks and began digging in.

When breakfast was over, Sesshoumaru walked into the room, now fully dressed. Jaken handed me his plate with a small bow and moved to gather his things. "When will you be returning?" I questioned looking up at Sesshoumaru. I knew it couldn't be too long before he would, he still needed to use the crystal if I was indeed pupped.

"In another week. This Sesshoumaru will know then if you are pupped or not," he replied, and after nodding to him, I began to put on my shoes and jacket. "Where are you going?" he demanded stopping me with one arm already in my jacket. I glanced down at the jacket for a moment, unsure why he couldn't figure out what I was doing, before glancing up at him.

"Heading into the village. Inuyasha wanted me to stop by today. Well, yesterday really, but it would have been rude to leave after inviting you to stay," I explained as I finished putting on my jacket and began buttoning it up. As I began heading toward the door, Sesshoumaru stepped into my path. Glancing up at him, I raised an eyebrow in question.

"No. You are to remain here and off your feet as much as possible. This Sesshoumaru does not want you out in this storm. This Sesshoumaru will get the half...him for you," he corrected, probably for my benefit, before heading outside with Jaken following. I stood there staring after him for a moment before shrugging and removing my jacket.

* * *

As I exited the priestess's hut, I turned to Jaken. "Head for the West. This Sesshoumaru will head there in a moment," With a quick bow, Jaken turned and began heading toward my castle. I walked toward the village slightly and stopped, giving off a quick bark, knowing my half-brother would hear it even over the storm.

Within a few moments, he was standing in front of me, staring at me in question. "The priestess is looking for you. She is not to leave her hut and to stay off her feet," I instructed before I turned to leave. I was in no mood to get into a fight with him, and as always, I probably would if I stayed around him for too long.

"Why is it okay for you, Sesshoumaru, but it wasn't okay for father?" Inuyasha demanded stopping me in my tracks. I thought of just ignoring him and continuing on, but decided against it. Why I was about to answer him, I was unsure, but perhaps it was once again due to the priestess. Maybe I thought if he understood, things would be easier.

"This Sesshoumaru doesn't have a choice," I replied over my shoulder and heard him 'feh' in turn. "I want my daughter back, there is no other way then this," I told him with my back still to him. It really wasn't that hard to understand. He just needed to use his brain more. Especially since I was quite sure the priestess had told him everything that had been said.

"Don't give me that, Sesshoumaru. Tell me why you made my life hell, but everything will be just fine with this half-breed! What makes you so sure that you aren't going to end up treating her like you treated me when you smell her humanity! Will I be the one to pick up the pieces of another life you shattered?" he spat at me, causing me to finally turn around to face him.

"Listen carefully, Inuyasha, for I will only say this once and will deny it if ever asked. I have made a few mistakes in my life. I took my anger of losing my father out on you. He went to save you and your mother after already being injured. He saw your lives as being worth more than his own, and it took me a very long time to understand that.

"And by then it was too late to change how things were. Rin was my daughter and it is my fault she is dead. I failed her. And as much as I want to say I am doing this to give her back the life she was robbed of, I am doing this to correct my mistake. I will never turn my back on her as I did you. I can't undo my past, but I can change my future."

"She was your Kagome wasn't she?" Inuyasha questioned after a moment, his voice softening slightly. I raised my eyebrow at him slightly for him to elaborate. "She changed you. Cared for you unconditionally. Was loyal to you. Taught you things you weren't even aware you needed to learn. Showed you that not everyone had to be an enemy.

"I may not like this, Sesshoumaru - I hate it in fact - but you couldn't pick a better person. There is none better and Kagome means the world to me. I didn't tell her not to, as much as I wanted to, because I saw how much she wanted this. Wanted a child, even if it had to be with you. As much as I hate you for what you have done, know this: Kagome's pup will always have a place with me."

"For once, brother, we agree on something. She was the best choice. And yes, Rin was 'my Kagome', as you put it. I will be there for my pup, but I am glad to know you will be there for her if I cannot. It may not always seem like it, but I do consider you family. I must take my leave now. I still have a killer to find," I told him as I turned and headed into the forest.

* * *

I quickly closed the door and moved over to sit by the fire when I saw Inuyasha was heading toward me. Putting a teapot of water over the fire, I waited for it to begin to boil as Inuyasha opened the door and walked inside. Shaking off the snow that had fallen on him, he turned and glanced over at me. "How much of that did you hear?"

Busted. "The whole thing," I replied looking down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Inuyasha walked over and sat behind me, pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms arms around my stomach. "Inuyasha?" I questioned a bit confused to his change of attitude and him openly expressing himself, even if I was unsure what he was expressing.

"Just let me hold you," he whispered, his hot breath hitting the shell of my ear. I was unsure if it was because of what had happened or what his brother had said to him, but decided it didn't matter. If Inuyasha needed some comfort, I was not about to deny him this. "Did he say when he would be returning?"

"In a week. He said he would be able to tell if I was or not at that time," I replied, unsure of how much we could talk about this without it effecting Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, why wouldn't he let me leave the hut? He wants me to sit here and do nothing, I'm guessing at least until he gets back. Why is that?" I questioned.

"Kagome, do you know why there are very few half-demons in the world?" he inquired and I shook my head no. "Other than because not many demons mate with humans, and since a lot are killed by both sides, there aren't very many of us because when the female is human, she has a very low chance of the pup coming to term."

"Oh," I whispered after a moment and he pulled me closer to his chest. "So this is a full time thing then, huh? What does he expect me to do? Shippo can't do everything for me the entire time, he's still just a kid," I complained, laying my head against his shoulder and sighing. This was going to be a long...how long are half-demon pregnancies anyways?

"I'll be here. Don't worry Kagome, everything will be taken care of. Even if I can not be here or it is something I can not do, there's always Sango and Miroku. You're friends will always be here for you. You won't have to go through this alone," he assured me and I couldn't help but want to smile and cry at the same time.

My daughter would truly have everything he didn't have. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I will always be there for you too. You know that right?" I questioned as I turned to glance up at him. He nodded his head as he smiled down at me. "So will the others, Inuyasha. You will never be alone again. I promise you, Inuyasha," I told him laying my head back down.

"I know, Kagome, I know. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I have known that since the very beginning. Our little family is how a family should be. It may have taken me 200 years but I finally have the life I should have had from the very beginning. And they say you can't pick your family." Inuyasha joked as he laid his chin on top of my head.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	12. The verdict

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 11: The verdict

The next week passed slowly with everyone doing pretty much everything for me. Sango even ended up having to give me sponge bathes, since Inuyasha refused to let me leave the hut to use a nearby hot spring. I was quickly going out of my mind not knowing if I was pregnant or not, not being able to leave my own hut and having everyone waiting on me hand and foot.

I knew they all meant well, but there was only so much a girl could take. I was about ready to start strangling people when Sesshoumaru finally returned. It was around lunchtime and currently only Inuyasha and I were still in the hut. The others had returned to the village earlier deciding it would be better not to crowd so many people in here while he was here.

Inuyasha had promised to bring them the verdict the moment it was known. I had asked him why he couldn't tell if Sesshoumaru would be able to. He said it would still be another week for demons to be able to tell if I was pupped, but Sesshoumaru could tell early because he was the father. I suppose that it made sense since the pup's father would have a deeper connection.

So we were just sitting there talking quietly when a knock finally came at the door. Inuyasha glanced at me for a moment before standing to open it. It opened to reveal Jaken, who moved out of the way so Sesshoumaru could enter. As they walked over to the table, Inuyasha closed the door before retaking his seat next to me.

Sesshoumaru knelt down next to me, glancing down to my stomach, before turning his gaze to me. "Do not move and keep your priestess powers under control. You will feel a slight amount of this Sesshoumaru's youki enter your body. It will not harm you, so do not try to fight back." I nodded to his instructions and closed my eyes.

A moment later I felt him rest his hand on my stomach and I sucked in a breath when his youki entered me. It didn't hurt, just felt kind of tingly. Almost like my stomach was falling asleep, but without the pins and needles. Opening my eyes, I found myself gazing into his amber ones. "You are pupped," he finally told me and I released the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Only took you one try. I'm impressed," Inuyasha joked, grinning over at me. Glancing back at Sesshoumaru, I was thankful he decided not to comment. I didn't think it would be a good idea to inform Inuyasha that we had already tried for a second time, without waiting to see if the first had worked.

I heard Jaken cheer from the side and smiled over at him. Removing his hand, he drew my attention back to himself. I watched as he reached into his haori to pull out a vial. It was filled with a weird looking green liquid and I knew right away that it was going to taste nasty. "Drink this," he instructed, but a movement from Inuyasha caught his attention.

"You may smell it if you wish. This Sesshoumaru is not about to poison her," he told Inuyasha holding out the vial to him. Inuyasha took it, removed the cork and quickly took a sniff. Judging by his reaction it did not smell very good, but seemed to pass his inspection as he handed it back to Sesshoumaru. "It will ensure the pup is female."

"Bottoms up," I mumbled as I took the vial and quickly swallowed the contents, causing myself to cough, due to the taste. It was worse than I could have ever imaged. "That's disgusting," I complained handing the vial back to him and shot Inuyasha a glare when he started laughing at my misfortune. Sesshoumaru seemed intent on ignoring my grumbling.

Instead, he placed the vial back into his haori and pulled out a small chest, the one he had brought the first time he came here. "Raise your shirt." he instructed as he set the chest down on the table and lifted the lid. I did as he bid and exposed my belly as I watched him remove the gem and stare at it for a moment.

Just as I was about to ask if he was alright, he shook his head slightly and turned back to me. He glanced up at me and waited for me to nod my consent before moving the gem until it was almost touching my stomach. "This won't hurt her, will it?" Inuyasha questioned, stopping Sesshoumaru from continuing.

He turned to glance at his half-brother shaking his head. Turning back to me, he allowed the tip of the Soul Crystal to touch my belly. Right away I could feel the energy in the gem being sucked into my body. As her soul drained out, the tip started to become translucent. The more it entered me, the more the gem cleared, until it was completely see through.

"Now what?" I questioned after he had replaced the gem in the chest and put it back in his haori. I lowered my shirt while waiting for him to reply, unable to stand the silence that had settled over the small group. I glanced over at Inuyasha, hoping that maybe he had some kind of an idea, but he merely shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Now this Sesshoumaru must return to the castle. Jaken will be staying here to help you. He is to follow your command as he would my own. This Sesshoumaru will visit when able, but others will become suspicious if I am here too long. This Sesshoumaru has no wish to endanger your or the pup's life," he told me as he rose and prepared to leave, while Jaken headed to open the door.

"Have you had any luck with that?" I questioned knowing he would understand what I was referring to. He shook his head and turned starting for the door. Stopping in front of Jaken, he told him something, but it was spoken too quietly for me to hear what it was. As Jaken bowed, seemingly agreeing with him, Sesshoumaru walked outside, disappearing into the storm.

After a moment Inuyasha stood and headed for the door, more than likely to tell the others the news, and Jaken waited for him to walk out before closing it, and making his way back over to sit down at the table next to me. "What did Sesshoumaru say to you before walking out?" I questioned when my curiosity got the better of me.

"Nothing Lord Sesshoumaru hasn't told me a 100 times already," Jaken replied glancing over at me. He must have seen the confusion written on my face because he laughed. After a moment, he wave his hand and tried to contain himself. "Lord Sesshoumaru told me that if anything happened to you my life would be forfeit, just as he did every time he left Rin in my care."

"Ah, okay," I replied with a smile and watched as Jaken's eyes began to cloud over. It would seem Sesshoumaru wasn't the only one from the West missing the sweet, little girl. "You really miss her, don't you?" I questioned returning his attention back to me. He stared off into space for a moment before a small, sad smile crossed his lips.

"More than I thought possible. While I am content in serving Lord Sesshoumaru in any way he may see fit, Rin made it much more enjoyable. I wasn't always as nice to her as I should have been, but she never once held it against me. She was probably the only one to ever truly be my friend," Jaken told me and it was easy to see he was fighting to hold back tears.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	13. Congratulations are in order

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 12: Congratulations are in order

I had just set a teapot over the fire to begin making tea for Jaken and I when the hut door burst open, and I was tackled by Sango. "Congratulations Kagome-chan," Sango said with a smile as she hugged me for a moment before letting me sit back up. Glancing up, I saw the others enter the hut before Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"Thank you Sango-chan. I was just making some tea. Why don't you guys sit down and join us?" I told the others with a smile as I looked around at everyone. Sango sat down to my left, closely followed by Miroku. Inuyasha and Madoka sat down on the other side of Jaken, who was on my right. Kaede took the seat at the end of the table and Shippo crawled into my lap.

We sat for hours talking about anything and everything we could, from baby clothes, to names, to the best forms of birthing. I told Kaede that I wanted her to be my midwife and she was thrilled at the idea. We had just finished our discussion on the differences between deliveries in this era and in my own when Jaken spoke up for the first time since they arrived.

"It is time you get to bed Lady Kagome. You need your rest," he insisted as he stood and held out his hands to help me up. I went to tell him that I was fine staying up for a while longer but everyone seemed to agree with him as they stood and started making their way to the door. Standing up, I turned to tell the others to stay, but Inuyasha cut me off.

"Get some sleep Kagome. We'll stop by tomorrow to visit, but the toad is right, you need your sleep," Inuyasha insisted as he gave me a quick hug, the others following after, before heading toward the door. If Inuyasha was going to agree with Jaken, which I didn't even think was possible, well, who was I to disagree?

After Jaken had shut the door, he helped me to my bedroom, turning around instead of leaving when I went to change, and covered me up after I had laid down. "Do you need anything Lady Kagome?" he questioned as he stood by the side of my futon. Glancing up at him, I shook my head and then looked toward the door where Shippo was standing.

"Come to bed Shippo," I told him with a smile and watched as he glanced up at Jaken, who nodded to him, before rushing over to climb into the futon next to me. Jaken gave me a slight bow before turning and heading out of the room. After a moment I could hear the sounds of him cleaning up the mess everyone had left and I would have to remember to thank him tomorrow.

* * *

It didn't take me long to arrive back at my castle after leaving the priestess's hut, and soon I found myself in the doorway to Rin's room. A room that had always been so noisy and full of life now seemed nothing more than empty room collecting dust. As I stood at the door, I glanced around at everything, wondering if this pup would end up liking the same things Rin did.

Would she have an obsession with flowers? Picking every one she could get her hands onto and braiding them into crowns to put on Jaken's head. Bringing me one, being able to tell that I had a bad day, and make things brighter. When I slept at the castle, would I awake to find she had put some in a vase near my futon?

Would she be like Rin, the only one ever able to come into my room without waking me up? Would she constantly smell of the flowers she picked, have dirt under her fingernails at any chance she could? Would she be just as happy to be surrounded by a field of flowers? To travel with us when she was old enough and in my care?

Would she make up little songs about our daily travel and sing them as we patrolled the land? Would she awake from nightmares and crawl into my lap, never once thinking of asking permission or worried that I would be mad at her? How close to my precious Rin would my pup be? Enough to make me stop missing the one I lost?

Stepping back out of the room, I closed the shoji door just as I could hear one of my guards approaching me. Turning to face the direction he was coming from, I waited a moment for him to appear, bowing before me as he did. "I have news, Sesshoumaru-sama," he told me keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"We shall discuss it in the study," I told him as I turned and started making my way back to my study. Once we were inside, I walked over to sit down while waiting for him to close the door and turn back around to me. "Speak," I told him after he had moved over to my desk and was once again bowing before me.

"Ushio's body has been discovered. By the look of things he has been dead for weeks, Sesshoumaru-sama. Probably since the night he was last seen in the castle," the guard informed me and I could do no more than bow my head. Truthfully, I wasn't surprised. I had already begun to believe such an outcome would come about.

"Is there any thing else?" I questioned after a moment and watched as the guard shook his head. Giving him a quick dismissal, I began rubbing the bridge of my nose to try and ward off the incoming headache. The only lead I had was now dried up, leaving me no closer to finding the one responsible for Rin's death. I was back to square one.

Moments after the guard had left my study, I could feel my cousin's presence enter the room and come to stand before me. "What do you plan to do now, Sesshoumaru?" he questioned after a moment of silence. I dropped my arm back to the desk before glancing up at my cousin and wondered why he would think anything had changed.

"This Sesshoumaru will continue to do as he has. This Sesshoumaru will find Rin's killer and make them suffer. It is only a matter of time before those responsible are brought to my attention," I assured him as I reached across my desk to pick up one of the scrolls waiting for me to read and respond to, giving him a clear sign he was dismissed.

"If you need any help, Sesshoumaru, all you need do is ask," he told me with a nod of his head before turning and heading back out of the study. I wanted to confide in my cousin, whom I knew to be loyal and one of the few demons even close to being a friend, but I would not take even the slightest of chances and only trusted Jaken because he had cared for Rin as I did.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	14. Fate of the Court

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , TheMikoShivae and Kiyota .

* * *

Chapter 13: Fate of the court

It had only been three weeks and already I wanted nothing more than to strangle a certain toad demon. I know he was just trying to help, but he was constantly under foot, never allowing me to raise a single finger and I am quite sure that if he had gotten his way I would never be allowed to leave my futon. As it was I had to remain sitting in the living area all day, every day.

I wasn't ungrateful, I just wanted to have some room to breath and Jaken seemed to think that would be a bad idea. Okay, I understand now that half-demon pregnancies are hard and you have to be extra careful, but I somehow doubt that no exercise at all is good either. I wasn't allowed to cook, bathe myself, answer the door or even get up to hug my friends.

Jaken did all of the cooking, unless Sango came over to help and than he would hover around her the entire time to make sure she cooked everything properly. Whenever I wanted to take a bath Sango, Kaede or Madoka would have to be with me the entire time. I am pretty sure that if I had let him get away with it, Jaken would have insisted on joining me for my baths.

Even for something as small as opening the door, he insisted I remained sitting while he did it. My friends had to come to me for hugs as he wouldn't allow me to stand to greet them. And what is even more annoying, Inuyasha agreed with him. That's not how it works. Inuyasha isn't supposed to agree with Jaken, he's supposed to agree with me.

I stop myself from growling at a certain half-demon I know, who isn't even here at the moment, and catch Jaken glancing over at me from the fire where he was making lunch. "I know that I am more often than not getting on your nerves Kagome-sama," he began as he stood and headed my way with a plate of food, "but I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to another one of my charges. Enjoy this time, let yourself get pampered. It is going to be a hard birth and will take a lot out of you. Relax and enjoy the simple life while you can." Giving me a slight smile, he placed the plate in front of me and sat down, starting in on his own plate.

"I know Jaken, and I understand you are just trying to help and make sure there are no complications. But I need room to breath, to move around. I won't do anything strenuous but I do need to be able to get some exercise. How about we compromise, I'll come up with somethings for me to do and if you don't think they are too risky, I do those?"

"I would have final say on the activities?" he questioned after thinking for a moment. I nodded, giving him one of my best smiles. "Alright come up with some ideas and I will let you know. However, if I am not 100 percent sure, then the answer is no," he warned, and after giving him an enthusiastic nod, he went back to eating.

* * *

The harsh winter winds blew through my alabaster locks causing them to lift up behind me, only to cascade down around my shoulders as the wind passed. I stood motionless, staring down at the grave marker at at feet. No emotion could be seen on my stoic face, but inside I was seething. Still I am unable to find her killer.

I thought it unfair of the world and of the Kami that beneath my feet lay the body of an innocent girl, one far too young to have died, twice even. Was fate truly that cruel to steal away her future merely because of her association with me? She should have had many more carefree and filling years, not be buried beneath the cold and unfeeling soil.

But that is how it was, and nothing I could do could change it now. But I will see her avenged, her murderer brought to justice upon my claws. Her soul will be given life anew with the pup growing in the priestess's womb. This daughter of mine will never know pain or sorrow. She will be sheltered from the things I could not protect Rin from.

I place my hand down on her gravestone, my own silent goodbye, as I feel the presence of my court coming behind me. I know not what they want of me now, but I know it will not be good. It never is when they seek me out. "Speak," I command to them, not bothering to take my eyes off of the grave to turn around to them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, in light of recent events, the court feels we must remind you, that you must name another heir. We must know who is to become lord, should anything happen to you," Hajime (beginning) spoke up, seemingly for the court as a whole. It had been just over a cycle of the moon and already they were asking for a new heir.

"This Sesshoumaru already has it under control, you need not worry about my affairs," I told them, in no mood to enlighten them about my already having brought about an heir. They are deserving of nothing, seeing as they do not even wish to allow me proper time to grieve before hounding me with looking for a replacement for whom I had just lost.

"If you have an heir in mind, Lord Sesshoumaru, speak his name now so we might bestow upon him our approval. The last thing the West needs is another heir that is unfit to be named such," Hajime insisted, clearly unaware of how close to death's door he was standing at that very moment. Had I wished to bloody Rin's grave, I would see to his end.

I can feel my blood begin to boil within my veins and know without having to see my reflection that my eyes are bleeding red. Had I not such a tight control on myself, I surely would have transformed into my true form, slaughtering those of the court around me. Fortunately for them, I do not wish to see Rin's grave disrespected or destroyed.

Turning around to face my court, I growled menacingly at them, ignoring their gasps at my blood-red eyes and watch in satisfaction as even Hajime takes a step back from me, fear heavily lacing their scent. "Do not forget your place Hajime, I am the lord here, not you. You are merely my advisors, not my commander!

"For too long you have gotten away with overstepping your place. It ends now. As of this moment the court is dissolved. I have no need nor any wish to take advice from those willing to betray me or my word. I am the lord here, my word is law, if any of you want to disagree I am more than willing to show you the truth."

With my threat, I flexed my claws at them so they knew not to speak against me again and stormed past them, heading back within the castle. Behind me, I could hear my cousin's words carried on the wind as he spoke to the others. "Come now, you can not be that surprised Hajime; truly, only a fool would believe my cousin would listen to you.

"It is no secret that he follows only his own law and answers to none, save perhaps his late father. Are you truly that foolish to believe he would answer to you? Sesshoumaru would never bow down to anyone's wishes, let alone his own advisors. You must have seen this coming when you decided to demand he name a new heir."

I could easily hear my cousin mocking my now ex-advisor and couldn't help but agree with him. Only a true fool would think to command anything of this Sesshoumaru. I am the Lord of the West, my word is law and must be without question or these lands would easily fall to ruin. Perhaps I should have gotten rid of them long ago, if they are already believing themselves in charge.

* * *

It has been over two moon cycles since I had disbanded my court and still I hear their whispers throughout my home. Questioning my plans for a new heir and disagreeing with my decision to dissolve the court. I ignore them of course, seeing as they no longer have the right to speak openly to me, let alone question my command.

I have not been back to the priestess's hut since I confirmed that she was indeed pupped and placed Rin's soul within the body. With the court being as displeased with me as they are, I dare not risk one of them learning about her or the pup. Thankfully no one seems to miss Jaken, this way I do not get asked questions about his whereabouts.

But now it is time to return to her so I can give her the kimonos left over from Inuyasha's mother. I had found them in an old chest, still in decent condition. Thankfully most of them are not very fancy and questions shouldn't arise with her wearing them. And now that everyone is busy with a local mating ceremony, I have more than enough time to get away unnoticed.

Moving through my home without being noticed, is a lot easier today than it would be on most days, since the servants are all busy with the ceremony. All that is left is for me to make a quick appearance and I can begin toward my destination. They won't think much of me not being here long, I very rarely am as it is. Just never understood why something so personal was done in public.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," the newly mated male greeted me as I made my way through the room. Giving him a once over, I quickly nod my head toward him, since I cannot seem to place him at the moment. One of my minor lords for sure, but I don't remember appointing him so he is probably the son of one of the ones I did.

* * *

'My time is close at hand. Soon it will be I that is ruling the Western land and Sesshoumaru will be nothing more than a bad memory,' a dark figure thought to himself as he silently watched the Western lord slip away from the celebration. Hidden by the shadows, he remained unseen by the very demon he was currently watching.

'Soon Sesshoumaru, I will finish what I began with the death of your pathetic ward. Once you are out of the way, there will be no one left to question my ruling,' the dark figure chuckled mentally before waiting until Sesshoumaru was out of sight and silently following after him, sinister thoughts still running through his mind.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	15. A father's touch

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

AN: For those that read They are Pack as well, sorry but there will not be a chapter posted this update period. With packing and being in the middle of moving, I completely forgot to write one lol. But I have no plan on leaving my readers hanging, so instead I will be posting two chapters of Playing Kami. As long as everything goes right with the move and no unforeseen problems arise, They are Pack will have a new chapter at the next update period, in two weeks.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Chapter 14: A father's touch

"What is it, Inuyasha?" I wondered when he had suddenly turned his head toward the door and began sniffing the air. The others turn toward him in question as well and Shippo began to mimic his actions. He seemed to ignore us for a few moments as he continued to test the air and his eyes began shifting between the door and a nearby window.

"It's just Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha replied as he stood and began making his way over to the door. He opened the door to the cool night air and we watched quietly as Sesshoumaru became visible. He gave Inuyasha the slightest of nods before entering the hut and making his way over towards me. Inuyasha closed the door behind him and retook his seat.

"I assume everything is going well," Sesshoumaru commented as he turned to glance toward Jaken, who quickly nodded his head in affirmative. "Good. I have these for you," Sesshoumaru continued as he turned back toward me and pulled a wrapped package from behind his back. Taking a seat at the table across from me, he handed me the package.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile as I placed the package in front of me and began unwrapping the red silk from around it. Inside I found three plain, cotton-like kimonos. Upon closer inspection, I found they were able to adjust in the waist. "Maternity kimonos? They're lovely thank you," I told him with a smile before holding them up so the others could see.

"I would have had silk ones made but it would raise questions if someone in this area started wearing them. They were his mother's, but are still in good condition. They should work well for you," Sesshoumaru explained with a slight nod in Inuyasha's direction. He seemed to cringe at the mention of his mother but soon melted into a smile.

"I can't think of a better person to wear them," Inuyasha told me, apparently sensing I was about to ask him if he minded. "I think she would be honored to have you wear them Kagome, I know I am," he assured me with a smile before glancing over at Sesshoumaru who was rising from his seat. We watched as he walked around the table only to stop behind me.

"I would like to begin introducing my presence to the pup, is that acceptable?" he questioned and at my nod, he sat down behind me, pulling me into his lap. Reaching his arm around, he rested his hand, palm down, on my stomach. "You are getting big quickly; this is a good sign," he assured me as he indicated the bulge on my belly.

"Though I am not sure by demon terms, I don't think I should be showing this much in only three months for humans. But if you say it's a good thing, I'll trust you. No doubt you know more about this than I do," I told him with a smile as I glanced over my shoulder at him. He gave me a slight nod in return before rubbing his hand across my stomach.

"A hanyou pregnancy only lasts six months, so you are at the half way mark. Perhaps if you think of it like this, it will make more sense with the human terms. But I assure you, everything is going well with

the pup. By now, if you were going to have any complications you should have had them. You still have to be safe, but are not in as much danger anymore."

Nodding softly, I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "If you are tired, get some rest. I will wake you before I leave," Sesshoumaru told me as he reached down to stretch out my legs before returning his hand to my stomach. "Jaken get some pillows for her feet and I would like some tea," he instructed, glancing over at Jaken.

* * *

The hour had drawn late as I began to wake the priestess. "Kagome, it is time I leave," I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at me in confusion before realization flashed in her chocolate orbs. Nodding her head, she climbed off of my lap and began to rub her sleep-filled eyes.

"Any idea when your next visit will be?" Kagome wondered as she took her spot back at the table and glanced over her shoulder at me. As I wondered what time frame to give her, I stood and began making my way toward the door. Jaken hurried in front of me to open the door before stepping to the side so he would be out of my way.

"It is unclear at the present moment. Probably a half a moon cycle if not a full before I am able to get away again unnoticed. Things have settled down, but I must always be wary. It is still unclear who all was involved in this and I will not risk your life or that of the pup. I will return when I can." I told her as I gave her a quick nod before heading out.

As I leave, I can hear Jaken close the door behind me and begin to gather my cloud at my feet. Just as I raise myself from the ground, I can hear the sound of someone coming out of the hut behind me and glance over my shoulder to find the female slayer. "Is something wrong?" I questioned her as I turned to face her fully.

"No, just wanted to let you know we are planning a surprise baby shower for Kagome in two months. Figured I would give you a heads up in case you wanted to be there for it," she explained with a slight smile before turning and heading back toward the entrance to the hut. I had no idea what a 'baby shower' was, but probably just some human custom.

"If I can make it, I will be here," I told her as I turned and began making my way away from the hut. I was in no hurry to arrive back home, so I went at a slowed pace. The trip would give me time to decide what my next move against the killer would be, I knew that I had to do something soon. It was only a matter of time before they moved against me again.

* * *

"Sango-chan, where did you go?" I inquired when she had made it back inside the hut. Obviously it had something to do with Sesshoumaru since she had followed him out, but I couldn't for the life of me think of any reason she would need to speak with him. Instead of answering me, she merely smiled at me as she retook her seat at the table. "You shouldn't be out in your condition."

"Do not worry, Kagome-chan. I am perfectly safe to walk outside for a moment," Sango assured me as she rubbed her slightly swollen belly. I sighed shaking my head at her. It was no use trying to reason with her and she was right anyways. The fresh air probably did her some good and she did not have to be as careful as I do.

"Well, it's been a long day, I think we should be getting back to the village," Inuyasha decided as he stood and turned toward me. "Send Jaken if you need anything," he told me with a smile before walking over to embrace me after I had stood as well. I gave him a slight nod as I returned the hug and pulled back with a smile.

"Alright..." I began but was interrupted by a loud roar coming from outside of the hut. The sound was almost deafening and managed to shake the very foundation of the dwelling. My gaze shot quickly to Inuyasha who had already begun sniffing the air and glancing around. "What...?" I began but another roar interrupted me once again.

"Something is not right," Inuyasha insisted as he rushed passed me and threw the door to the hut open. In a flash he was out the door with the others quickly following after him. Shippo quickly jumped into my arms as I had made it to the door and as I finally made it outside, being the last to leave, it took me a moment to find what everyone else was staring at.

There, standing mere yards away from the hut and us, was a large, white dog. Its legs alone were taller than the hut and its massive body seemed to dwarf the surrounding trees. Acid dripped from its open mouth as it gave off another terrifying roar and its eyes glow almost blood red. As I stared transfixed at it, I felt Inuyasha and Jaken push me further behind them.

"Sesshoumaru?" I heard someone in front of me whisper, though I was unable to tell who over the sounds coming from the demon dog in front of us. It seemed to ignore everyone else that was there, locking his eyes directly onto mine, giving me a feeling of complete and utter horror I have never felt in my entire life.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	16. Discovering a killer

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Chapter 15: Discovering a killer

"That's not Sesshoumaru," I insisted, shaking my head as I glanced over at the others. "He has no crescent moon." I explained when they glanced back at me in question. They turned back to look at the demon, apparently checking to make sure what I had said was correct. All the while, it continued to glare at me while growling.

"She's right, the scent is wrong. That's definitely not my half-brother. Now the question is, just who the hell is he and what does he want?" Inuyasha wondered out loud, verbalizing the thoughts of the rest of us. Already I could see Inuyasha reaching for his fang as Jaken pulled out his staff in front of him. The others, since they had no weapons with them, just moved in closer to box me in.

"The pup," Jaken practically shouted after a moment as he glanced back at me over his shoulder. "He's after the pup! Protect Lady Kagome at all costs!" Jaken shouted to the others and he turned back around and glared at the demon. Around me, I can see the others move to follow his orders, making sure to place themselves between him and me.

"No, Sango. Not you. You need to go get Sesshoumaru. Take Kirara and get out of here quickly. He's not after you so he shouldn't try to stop you," Miroku insisted as he pulled her back, seeing she was about ready to join the battle. I was thankful he was keeping her out of this fight and hoping Sesshoumaru hadn't gotten too far.

"Kirara!" Sango called out, mounting the neko-demon once she had transformed into her battle form and landed in front of her. "Be careful," Sango insisted as she began moving away from us. "Hurry, find him, Kirara," Sango instructed as Kirara took off in the direction he had headed, pushing herself to move at the fastest pace she could manage.

"Shippo, go inside, at least it will be a little safer in there for you," I instructed as I glanced down at the kit that was still held within the safety of my arms. Though by what was happening around us, I doubt it would remain that way for very much longer, and I did not wish to have him front and center for anymore battles if I could help it.

"I'm not going anywhere, momma Kag. My place is to help guard you. I may still be a kit, but I can help as I have done before. I am a full-blooded demon and can protect myself better than Miroku. I am not about to turn tail and leave you without my protection, so don't bother trying," Shippo insisted as he jumped from my arms and moved to stand next to Jaken.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru wait!" I heard shouted behind me not long after I felt the presence of someone coming up fast behind me. I had decided to wait so they would have no change of getting the jump on me if they were stupid enough to attack. But as they come into my line of sight, I can see it is the female slayer again.

Perhaps she wished to speak to me move about this 'baby shower', but some how I doubted it. She seemed far to distressed for it to have been about something as trivial as that. "What is it? Why do you stop this Sesshoumaru?" I questioned as I watched as she landed, the neko she rode upon, mere feet from my person.

"There's been an attack. The other's are holding it off, but I don't know how long they can keep it up. We need your help. Jaken believes it's after Kagome-chan and the pup," she explained as the neko panted for breath. I needed no further explanation as I felt the transformation begin to take effect. In mere moments I towered over her in my true form.

With a howl toward the moon, I was on the move back toward the hut and the priestess. I had been right in my assumption that who ever was behind this would be moving against me soon. I could feel the blood pumping through my veins. It was time. I would soon be getting revenge for the death of my heir and the betrayal against me.

Behind me I can hear the slayer begin to follow behind me, the neko doing extremely well at trying to keep up with the speed I go in this form. I have no doubt I will lose them at some point, but the fact they are keeping up with me for this long, raises my respect for them. Only slightly of course, after all - one of them is a human.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" I screamed as I watched the demon fling him to the side of the clearing as though he was a rag doll. To the right of me, Miroku is trying to stand after suffering a large gash across his chest. Jaken's trying to walk on shaky legs after being thrown into a tree a few moments ago. Shippo is trying his best to distract the demon with his fox fire, but he is being ignored.

In mere moments the demon will be upon me and there is nothing I can do. Any spike in my power may very well harm the unborn child within my body and I cannot allow that to happen. I can do nothing to protect myself as I watch the demon charging toward me. 'Kami above, if there was any time for a miracle, it would be now.'

Just as the demon was about to strike, another large, white dog came charging into the clearing. The crescent moon was quick to identify the second as Sesshoumaru and I watched as he head butted the other demon to the other side of the clearing. A deafening growl rumbled through Sesshoumaru's massive body as he turned toward the demon.

Inuyasha and the others begin to rise and make their way over to me as Sango landed back in the clearing. They pushed her behind the barricade their bodies were making in front of me and it is not long before I feel her hand in mine. I quickly give her a reassuring smile before putting my attention back on the two gigantic canines in front of me.

I am almost certain the growls echoing the clearing from both of them are part of some inuyoukai language and I wished more than anything to understand what they were saying. I glanced over at Inuyasha in case he had any idea and he had the most disgusted look I have ever seen on his face. 'Whoever this other demon is, I think Inuyasha's knows him.'

* * *

As I allow my second transformation to take over, I cannot believe what is right in front of me. Never in my life have I ever felt so sick and betrayed. Had I been anyone else, I am sure the evidence would be on the ground at my feet. Steeling myself to stop from transforming back into my true form once again, I clench my teeth to prevent myself from screaming in rage.

"What do you think you are doing?!" I bellowed out a moment later as my breathing began coming in pants and I fought to keep myself in check. Never before had it been this hard, have I wanted to rip someone to shreds so much. This went beyond betraying me and killing my heir, this betrayed my father and mother as well.

I watch as the demon in front of me began to transform back into his second form as well. Part of me still hoping that I had made a mistake on his scent, but the moment the transformation was complete, I knew without a doubt, just how deep this betrayal went. I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, son of the great InuTashio, wanted to cry.

"What does it look like Sesshoumaru. I am getting rid of the competition," Youhei (mercenary) replied with a mocking tone as his golden eyes locked onto my own. I knew what had to be done. Before dawn my cousin will be laying dead at my feet. But before that happened, before I ripped his traitorous body to shreds, I would know why.

"You killed Rin. You killed my heir! My daughter! How is it possible?! I questioned you, I detected no lies. You are not powerful enough to mask it from me. Tell me now Youhei, how is it possible?!" I screamed at him, still struggling to keep myself under control at least until I had learned all I needed to know from him.

"No, dear cousin, I did not kill Rin. I had her killed. There's a difference, one big enough for you not to be able to detect the lie. And you didn't question me. I volunteered that information, you did not question me further," he mocked ignoring the gasp I was sure he could hear coming from behind me. Apparently the priestess understands it now as well.

"Why?! To what end did you have an innocent little girl killed?! Why did you betray me?! The West?! My mother!? Why?! What do you get out of this?!" I demanded, each question more emotion filled than the last. Re-clenching my teeth and fisting my hand at my side, I try once again to get myself under control.

"Why else 'Lord' Sesshoumaru? Without an heir, I am next in line. Now all I have to do is get rid of you and the Western lands will be mine," Youhei explained with a dark chuckle. Before I could stop myself, I blinked at him in confusion. There was just no way I heard him right. The idea was ludicrous, no one could be that idiotic.

Without a moment pause, I laugh at him. It is humorless, but as his face becomes distorted in confusion and anger, I can see it has worked. "You really think you are next in line for the West?" I question, still not believing it, but apparently he did since he nodded in affirmative. "As Inutashio's only other living son, Inuyasha is next in line if I do not have an heir at the time of my death."

"There is no way the West will ever be ruled by some pathetic half-breed! No one will accept his claim. With you dead, the West will be mine. But I will kill the half-breed just to make sure. Just as soon as I dispose of the current disgrace growing in that wench's belly. I guess what they say is right: 'like father, like son.'"

"The West has no say in who is next in line. It was Inutashio's wish and there is no one who would dare go against his orders, whether he's alive or not. And it matters not, either way Youhei. You would never be Lord; you are of my mother's blood. Not my sire's. Jaken has more of a chance of being Lord than you ever will."

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	17. Revenge in the snow

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

AN: Warning there is a full lemon in this chapter. I know, I know about time right? :P And just a heads up there is an action during the lemon that at first glance may seem gross or a turn off, but trust me, don't knock it until you try it. I won't tell you what it is because that wouldn't be any fun :P, but believe me when I say it is a major pleasure center that most people don't seem to know about, at least going by other lemons I have read. I speak from experience when I say that it intensifies and amplifies everything!

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief , Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Chapter 16: Revenge in the snow

"No more talk Youhei, it's time you pay for the death of my daughter!" I shouted as I drew my sword and began to charge after him. He growled in response as he drew his as well and managed to block my attack a mere moment before it would have connected. Throwing my strength into the trust, I forced his sword away only to take another swing.

Jumping back, he missed this attack as well and I wasted no time in more forward again. Each swing becoming more powerful than the last. I broke my own rules allowing my emotions to become part of my battle, but I knew it would not harm my chances of beating him. My anger only helped to fuel the power behind my attacks.

Another swing and another parry. And another. And another. Finally, he began trying to move onto the offensive, trusting his own sword in my direction. With my speed, it comes no where near it's mark and I parry it easily. Our swords become intertwined and with a swing on both our parts, each trying to disarm the other, our weapons go flying.

Ignoring this, I quickly land a kick to his abdomen and send him flying away from me. Sparing no time, I allow my transformation to take over once again. Within moments I am standing in my true form and move in for another attack. He quickly follows suit and as I reach him, he swings one of his massive paws to block my attack.

Using my speed to my advantage, I make my way to his side, landing a head butt into his ribs and send him flying once again. He is quick to his feet, even as I close in on him, and barely manages to evade my next assault. I change directions to his new position and give him no time to try to get back on the offensive.

A shot of my acid saliva to his eyes gives me the distraction I need. I know it will not physically harm him, since he has the same ability, but I only need it to temporarily blind him to my attacks. Running at him in full speed, I catch my head under his abdomen and toss him into the air. Jumping before he has the chance to land, I ram my full body into his.

He lands on his side and I give him no chance to regain his balance. I am quick to advance on him again and lock my jaws around his throat. I clamp down as hard as I can and am able to hear the sounds of his bones breaking and flesh tearing, even over the sounds of him howling in pain. Neither of which stays my hand.

Making sure I had a tight hold, I begin to shake my head to the side, even as I back up, dragging his massive body across the clearing. His howls turn into whimpers as I let a growl pass through my clenched teeth. The question I asked him was simple, 'who else had helped him'. He gave me the answer and I twisted my head to the side, ending his life.

Unlocking my jaws, I back away from the body of my cousin and begin turning back to the others, even as the transformation into my second form begins. Glancing over them to make sure my second sword wouldn't be needed, I noticed the priestess was still standing out here behind the others. "Why is she still out in the cold? Get her inside Jaken."

I watched as the female slayer and Jaken led her back inside her hut, with the kit following, before turning toward my brother and the monk. "We shall dispose of his body. It would be unwise for it to remain here attracting other demons." I told them as I took my gaze off of them and let it settle once again on Youhei.

"How are we going to do that with him still in this form? I know it doesn't effect your fighting, but having only one hand does mine and I do not have the demon strength to make up for it." the monk pointed out to me, as if that wasn't obvious to begin with. But perhaps he believed that because he was beneath my notice, that his injury was as well.

"This Sesshoumaru is well aware of that monk. Inuyasha and I will worry about him, you lead the way." I instructed as I walked over to his front legs. Grabbing a hold of them, I allowed my cloud to form under his entire body and waited until Inuyasha was steading the other side, before turning back to the monk.

After giving him a slight nod, he began heading off into the surrounding forest with us trailing not far behind. It was not long before we had found a suitable spot far enough away from the clearing to not attract any demons to them. Dropping his body where it was, I turned and began heading back toward th priestess's hut.

As I reached the clearing, I grabbed my cousin's sword and made my way into the hut. When I entered, Jaken was passing out tea to the others as they sat around the table talking quietly. At my arrival the chattered subsided and they all turned toward me. Ignoring the others, I leaned the sword against the wall and made my way over to the priestess.

Sitting down behind her, I once again pulled her into my lap, careful not to spill the tea she was holding, and laid my hand against her stomach. Allowing all of my senses to come to the surface, I quickly checked the pup for any injury or distress. "The pup is healthy. As long as you remain calm there should not be any problems."

I could hear the priestess's sigh of relief before she glanced over her shoulder at me with a smile. Before I could ask for it, Jaken had placed a glass of tea in front of me and I nodded my head in thanks. Removing my hand, I took a slow sip to help relax my nerves. "So who did he say helped him? Heard your question but didn't catch his answer." Inuyasha inquired, drawing my attention.

"Just a low rank guard of his. I will deal with him when I return home." I assured as I sat my glass down and my hand went automatically back to her stomach. As I began rubbing the pad of my thumb across it, she leaned back against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I glanced up as I saw my brother stand, quickly followed by the others.

"I need to inform the village of what has happened. No doubt they heard the noise. There shouldn't be any more attacks tonight, but if there is, give a howl and I will be here." my brother told me before turning his gaze to the priestess in my lap. "Get some sleep Kagome. You're gonna need it after tonight."

"Take Jaken and the kit with you. I will remain here tonight and would like some time alone with the priestess." I replied causing him to pause just as his hand touched the door. He glanced back at me for a moment, giving me a hard glare, before giving me a slight nod. He gestured for the others to go and I watched as they all stood and followed after him.

At the door, the kit paused for a moment to glance back at us. The priestess must have assured him because he gave a slight nod and was out the door. Setting her glass down, I rose from the floor and lifted the priestess to her feet. "It is time to retire." I told her after she had gazed up at me in question. Giving me a slight nod, she turned and headed for the back room.

* * *

(lemon warning)

The moment Kagome had closed the door behind them, Sesshoumaru had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. "Do you still wish for this Sesshoumaru to be himself?" Sesshoumaru whispered into her ear, his hot breath fanning over her flesh. Tiny goosebumps quickly began to cover her exposed skin.

"No." Kagome breathed without a moment's pause. Turning her around, Sesshoumaru ran the back of his hand across her cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes. Kagome ran her small, pink tongue across her suddenly dry lips, drawing Sesshoumaru's attention to the movement. Leaning down, he allowed his own to follow the same path before placing a light kiss upon her lips.

Glancing back up into her eyes, Sesshoumaru ran his open palm against her hair until it was resting at the back of her head, and drew her closer to himself. The space between them closed as he placed his lips gently against hers, leading them in a slow, soft kiss. As his lips continued to move against hers, he brought his arm back around front and began pulling up the hem of her shirt.

Sensing his movements, Kagome reached one arm down to help lift the other side, never breaking the kiss until they had to separate to pull the shirt over her head. Soon as it had landed in a puddle on the floor, his lips had found hers once again. This time, they picked up the pace, applying a bit more pressure to the kiss.

Kagome brought her hands up behind him and began untying the knot in his obi, using the material to hold onto his two swords, she placed them on the ground at their feet. Soon as she had righted herself, Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders, hooking her thumbs inside the material of his haori and slowly began pealing it away from his chest.

As the silk slid from his body, Kagome let go of it with one hand and reached behind her to place it on top of her shirt. Gazing up into his sun-kissed eyes, she reached back up to lightly place her hands on his shoulders again. Dragging them across the contours of his chest, she could feel the tiny goosebumps begin to appear.

Rising to her tip toes, she initiated the next kiss as she trailed her hands down to rub the pads of her thumbs across his nipples, causing them to peak. Running her tongue across his lips, requesting entrance, she slid her hands down until they rested against his hips. As he opened his mouth to oblige her, she ran her hands up his spine and entangled them in his hair.

Reaching his hand around to her waistline, Sesshoumaru undid the ties holding her pants up and quickly helped them to slide to the ground, running his hand down the outside of her thigh. Stepping out of them and kicking her pants to the side, Kagome pulled him closer to deepen the kiss further. Sesshoumaru ran his hand over the bulge on her stomach before reaching up to cup her breast.

Breaking the kiss, Sesshoumaru leaned over to place a quick lick across her nipple, feeling as it budded against the sensation. Kagome moaned softly above him as she ran her nails down his back before reaching around to the front of his hakama. Soon as the ties were undone, the silk slid from his hips, pooling at his feet.

Stepping out of his own pants, Sesshoumaru brushed them to the side as he ran his finger pads across her breast and moved his mouth to the unoccupied one. Breathing his hot breath onto it, he watched as it budded and he began to gently pinch the other. Kagome whimpered slightly as she allowed her head to fall back. Reaching down, he quickly relieved her of her undergarment.

Righting himself, Sesshoumaru began leading her toward the bed. After helping her to lay down, he straightened himself again and reached for the ties holding up his loincloth. Letting it fall to the ground, he watched as Kagome's gaze followed the motion before her gaze returned to his.

Lowering himself over her, Sesshoumaru began to place feather light kisses along her collar bone, making his way back toward her breasts. When he reached the right one he glanced up at her. Locking eyes with her, he ran his tongue along the underside before dragging his lips up to draw the bud into his mouth. He smirked slightly to himself as he felt her shiver against him.

Switching to the other, he gave it the same treatment before placing a kiss in the valley between her breasts. Trailing soft kisses as he went, he began to make his way down her body. Reaching her hips, he began to move down one leg, before trailing back up the other. As he reached her hips again, he placed her legs on either side of his own.

Leaning back on his legs to support his weight, he reached his hand between them and began to rub the outside of his knuckle against her pearl causing her to begin to squirm beneath him. Gazing up to her chocolate orbs, he locked eyes with her again, silently telling her to keep her eyes open. She seemed to understand the message as she followed the unspoken command.

Sure she was prepared for him, Sesshoumaru allowed himself to fall forward, catching himself before he crashed down onto her. Holding himself up a few inches above her, he leaned down, initiating another kiss. This time letting it become more fiery and passionate. As they pulled part, he gazed into her eyes once more and she nodded her head to the silent question.

Placing himself at her entrance, he wanted until she nodded again before slowly beginning to become one with her body. Once fully sheathed, he attacked her lips again, even as he slowly began pulling himself out. The friction between them caused him to have to bite back a groan, and Kagome spotted the attempt.

"You can voice your pleasure Sesshoumaru, no one in here will hold it against you." Kagome whispered as she moved her hips up to meet his, this time his groan was vocalized. He raised one of his elegant eyebrows at her for a moment before beginning to pick up the pace. "See that wasn't so bad." she joked as she met him thrust for thrust.

"Just for that Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered huskily into her ear, "you will do far more than voice your pleasure, you will scream it." After another thrust, Sesshoumaru pulled out completely and leaned back on his legs. Helping her to rise, he lowered her into his lap, once again connecting their bodies. Wrapping his arm around her back he whispered, "Move."

Placing her legs on either side of his, Kagome began to rise and descend upon him, even as he raised his hips to meet her. Reaching her arms around his neck, Kagome entangled her hands in his sliver locks as she threw her head back. As she began to quicken the pace even more, Sesshoumaru reached his hand around and began rubbing the outside of his knuckle against her pearl.

Above him Kagome began moaning as she fought to keep the motion going. Smirking slightly to himself, Sesshoumaru began placing kisses along her shoulder, burning a trail of heated flesh up her neck. Bucking up into her more intensely, he could feel her body beginning to clench against his heated flesh.

Grinning against her skin, he rested his head against hers as he tilted his head until his lips were near her ears. "Scream. Scream for me Kagome." he whispered huskily into her ear a moment before letting his tongue slip out and running it along her ear lobe, plunging it inside as she began to shiver. Rolling it around, he felt her shake against his chest. "Scream."

And scream she did. She shook above him for a few moments before falling forward against his chest. He thrust into her one last time before joining her in her completion. Above him Kagome was panting and he began to run the pads of his fingers up her spine. Once her breathing was mostly under control, Kagome rose enough to gaze into his eyes before placing a light kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru?" I called out as I rolled over on my side to face him. He glanced over at me, in his silent gesture for me to continue, and so I did. "Have you thought about what you want to name the pup?" I wondered as I gazed into his sun-kissed orbs. He seemed to think about it for a moment as he glanced up at the ceiling before turning his gaze back to me.

"Tomoko (friendly/wise child). The pup will be called Tomoko. I believe it will do justice to Rin's soul." he explained and I nodded my head in agreement. It was a beautiful name and perfect for the reincarnation of Rin. Sesshoumaru reached his arm around my shoulder, drawing me towards him so my head was lying on his chest.

"Sleep Kagome. You need your rest and there will be no further problems tonight. I assure you. Now rest, I will see you in the morning." he whispered to me as he rested his chin on the top of my head. With a slight nod, I closed my eyes and began to feel sleep overcoming me. It would seem I was more tired than I had realized.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	18. Whispered on the wind

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

AN: Heads up warning guys this story is coming to a close. Including the epilogue there are only three more chapters. Before anyone asks, there will be no sequel, everything will be answered in the epilogue if it hasn't already been.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Chapter 17: Whispered on the wind

I had left the priestess's hut mere hours ago and already I was missing the presence of Tomoko. And what was more, I seemed to be missing the priestess as well. Perhaps it was simply because she was carrying my daughter, but the logical side of me doubted that. No not doubted, I know this to not be the truth.

Some how in the course of our interactions, she had begun to grow on me. What it was about her, I couldn't quite figure out, but I found myself not caring. It is strange, you would think that I, Sesshoumaru, would be more against any developing feelings for a mere human, but it simply doesn't bother me.

Perhaps my cousin had been right about one thing. Maybe it is like father like son. I suppose that could be the reason I don't seem to care. Any comparison to my father, I've always seen it as a complement. Is that what my mind is doing now? Disallowing it to be seen as a disgrace since it gives me another thing in common with the great InuTashio?

Perhaps I have too long believed who and what he was as great and powerful to see this as wrong. Even to me it doesn't make sense. I was always adamant about him taking a human was below him and a disgrace. Though if nothing else, I do at least understand my sire more now. But this matters not for now. I will deal with it when the time comes.

For now I have more important things to do. Already I have killed the guard that helped my cousin and made sure the court was out of the castle. Currently I make my way toward Rin's room. As I reached it, I push the shoji door aside and step through the threshold. Inside I can still catch her scent slightly. It will not be long before it has disappeared completely.

For now it is the only place that brings me comfort. As if some how her presence is still here. No doubt that will leave when her scent does as well. Had Tomoko not been on the way, her scent leaving may have very well have broken me. I am unsure what I would have done had the priestess not agreed with the deal.

She knows not the hold her decision had over me. I am sure even I do not know the full extent of it. And I am thankful that neither of us ever had to find out. But I will not dwell on what has not come to pass. Stepping into the room, I glance around at all of Rin's belongings. I know now that I will not pass them on to Tomoko.

No they will be packed away, kept safe like the memories of her in my mind. Tomoko will receive all new things, just as Rin did. Taking a deep breath, I allow Rin's scent to wash over my body and that feeling of peace returns to my chest. She was the first since my mother to cause it, the priestess the latest.

"Rin." I whispered to the quiet room around me as I sigh. "Not since I was a pup being scolded by my parents have I said these words. I'm sorry Rin. I failed, Rin. I failed to protect you, I failed you. Justice has been served upon those responsible, but it doesn't change things. It doesn't bring you back to me.

"I hope you can forgive me for keeping your soul, but I just couldn't Rin, I couldn't give you up. I'm selfish, I always have been, but never before has it bothered me. But as strong as I am, I wasn't strong enough to let you go. Not when you were the one thing that made my life more than just a battlefield. When you gave me more purpose than winning the next challenge.

"I had always thought my life was complete, that it was perfect as it was. I defeated any who stood against me, protected the lands left to me by my sire, did him proud. Even found time for sibling rivalry with my half-brother. Another thing I never say, but I was wrong. You made my life complete Rin. You perfected it.

"I hope you don't think I am trying to replace you Rin, I know that is something that even I can not do. But I need your spirit by my side. Being in your presence comforts me, makes me feel safe, it makes me feel Rin. Something I had thought I had long forgotten how to do. You're home to me Rin. I hope you can forgive me. And I swear, I will not fail you this time Rin."

Glancing around the room once more, I force my eyes to stop watering and turn back toward the doorway. As I about to cross the threshold, I hear a soft sound that stops me in my tracks. Turning back toward the room, I hear it again, as if carried by the wind. A child's giggle. Rin's laugh, her beautiful, beautiful laugh.

* * *

"Can I come out now?" I questioned through the door for perhaps the third time since the others had come over this morning and stuck me in here. Hearing another shout of 'no' back, I roll my eyes and walk back to my futon. Well more like waddle. Five months along and I can't see my feet and I walk more like a penguin than a human.

What the others are doing out there, I'm not sure, but I could probably guess. Instead I merely lower myself into a sitting position and hope whatever they are doing is done soon. Being stuck in this room by myself really sucks. The least they could have done was put Shippo in here with me. But nope, he's out there doing whatever it is they are doing.

"Okay it's time." Sango greeted with a cheerful smile as she opened the door and noticed I was sitting down. "Dang it. Miroku, Inuyasha get in here. Need you to get her up." she informed the others, already having to deal with this problem for the last two weeks. As she stepped out of the way, the guys walked in shaking their heads.

"Couldn't wait one more minute before sitting down?" Inuyasha inquired with a mock glare as he moved to stand behind me. I merely stuck my tongue out at him, deciding to give them no help what so ever in getting me back to my feet. If they wanted to be a pain in the butt, than so could I. So I just sat there glaring at Miroku.

Shaking his head at me, Miroku reached out for my hands, placing both in his one, as Inuyasha's hands went under my arms. "On three. One, two, three." Inuyasha counted and he began to lift at the same time Miroku pulled my arms toward him. In moments I was back on my feet and making my way toward the door.

"Wait Kagome-chan, you got to close your eyes." Sango insisted and I shot her a look clearly stating 'you must be kidding' before sighing and doing as she asked. A moment later I felt Inuyasha's hand touch the small of my back and he began leading me out of the room, with Sango some where in front of me and Miroku trailing after.

Once in the front room, he lead me over to where I am sure the table is, and helped me to sit back down. Taking his hand off of my back, I felt him sit down next to me. Off to the side I can hear what sounds like Shippo jumping up and down. "Alright Kagome-chan, open your eyes." I heard Sango some where to my right.

Doing as she said, I opened them and glanced around to take in the room. "Surprise!" everyone yelled causing me to jump slightly. Mock scowling at them, I go back to looking over what they had done. It was a baby shower. Light pink paper lanterns were strung along the walls, wrapped presents littered the table, food was spread out on another small table.

They even had what looked like purple and pink confetti scattered on the floor. "It's beautiful you guys." I told them with a smile even as my eyes began to water. That was definitely one thing about this pregnancy I did not like, the over use of the water works. Wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve, I can feel Sango come up behind me, embracing me.

Before anyone can say anything else, the front door opens to reveal Sesshoumaru standing there. "You're late." Inuyasha complained as he glanced over at his half-brother before turning his attention back to me. Sesshoumaru apparently decided to ignore him and instead closed the door before walking toward me.

Lowering to take a seat on the other side of me from Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru held out a wrapped package to me. "Guess it's present time." I commented with a laugh as I took it from him and placed it on top of my stomach, since my lap was no long accessible. Pealing back the silk wrapping, I find two more maternity kimonos.

"Thank you." I told him, glancing up at him with a smile. He nodded in response and handed me another wrapped gift. Raising my eyebrow at him, I take the second one and begin to open it. Inside I find a small, wooden rattle with the kanji for Sesshoumaru engraved on it, a smooth, wood dough nut-like object and a black, silk blanket with pink cherry blossoms and Tomoko's name on it.

Holding up the rattle, I turn back toward him in question. "It was my first." he explained as he nodded toward it. Giving him a slight nod of my own, I hold the odd dough nut thing up next. "It is for teething." he answered and I wanted to slap myself. A teething ring of course, what was I expecting? For it to be made out of rubber or plastic?

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. They're very lovely." I told him with a smile a moment before Shippo began shoving a gift into my hands chanting 'mine next'. Giving him a smile, I placed a light kiss on his forehead before beginning to unwrap his gift. Inside was a mobile. Looking it over, I couldn't help but smile and show it to Sesshoumaru.

"I messed it up. Even with Inuyasha's help." Shippo explained to me as his head drooped ever so slightly. A tell tale sign that he thought I wouldn't like it. I doubt that would even be possible. Besides the fact that he made it, it was absolutely beautiful. The base was made out of an untreated, light wood and the pieces that hung down were just perfect.

Half were of little, white dogs and the other were bows and arrows. Both carved out of the same wood by the looks of it. "Shippo it is absolutely perfect. I love it. Thank you so much sweetie." I whispered as the water works started in again and I set the mobile down so I could pull him into my arms. He glanced up at me and whispered a weak 'really?' to which I nodded my head.

"Well I guess his present will make more sense if I give you mine." Inuyasha told me as he stood and went some where behind me. Before I had the chance to say anything, Shippo had reached up and covered my eyes with his hands. "Okay Shippo." I heard Inuyasha say a few moments later and he removed his hands so I could once again see.

Placed on the other side of the table, in front of Inuyasha, was a bassinet. Carved from the same wood as Shippo's mobile. The inside was padded and covered in a small blanket depicting a stream and field of wild flowers. "Oh Kami." I managed to breath as I glanced up at Inuyasha with a watery smile. He replied with his normal smirk. "Thank you Inuyasha."

A very expected 'keh' was heard and rolling her eyes, Sango handed me her gift. Unwrapping it, I found it to be four sets of infant clothing. One was white with red cherry blossoms, the second was the same but the colors were reversed. The third depicted tiny, white dogs on a pink background and the forth had pink crescent moons on a white background.

"They're adorable, Sango-chan." I told her with a smile as I glanced over at her before reaching out to embrace her. She returned it, careful not to squish Shippo who was still sitting on my stomach, before giving me a smile and returning to her seat. Shippo reached up to give me a quick hug as well before vacating his spot to sit in Sango's lap.

"I believe mine is next." Madoka stated as she too disappeared behind me only to come back a moment later with a rather large, wrapped present. Setting it on a clear spot on the table in front of me, she shot me a smile before sitting back down in her spot. Digging into the wrapping, I quickly discovered it to be a wooden, baby basket.

The kind that straps to your back as I had seen many women wearing, in my travels, while they worked in the fields. "Thank you Madoka. This will really come in handy." I assured her as I glanced up at her with a smile. She returned the gesture and turned to look at Kaede who was lifting a small, wrapped gift off of the table.

Handing it to me with a quick nod of her head, she said nothing as I began to open it, revealing to charms. "Safe labor and a healthy baby." I read out loud in case any of the others were wondering as well. "Thank you Lady Kaede." I said with a polite bow as the second to last gift was placed in front of me by Miroku.

"Please don't let it be anything perverted." I prayed out loud causing the others to start laughing and Sango to glare over at him. Apparently she either didn't know what it was, or wasn't sure if it counted as perverted. Otherwise she would have sent me a reassuring smile rather than glare at her husband. 'Kami I hope it's not perverted.'

"I assure you Lady Kagome, it is completely innocent. These gifts are more for the child, than the mother." he replied with his most perverted smile. 'Great, he's not even trying to act innocent any more. I'm not sure which is worse.' Thankfully Sango-chan slapped him before he could say anything else.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly began unwrapping the gift. Whatever I was expecting, it wasn't this. It was a carved, wooden picture frame. But that wasn't the strange part, there was no picture. Not even a blank canvas. Holding it up in front of me, I had to fight the urge to say 'I was framed' since they probably wouldn't understand it anyways.

"After your daughter is born, I will do a painting of the two of you." Miroku explained nodding toward the frame with a smile. I returned the gesture wondering briefly if he even knew how to paint before saying 'thank you' and deciding not to question whether he could or not. I would find out sooner or later, and better not to know rather than dreading it.

"I believe I am last." Jaken commented as he rose, like Inuyasha and Madoka, heading behind me. A moment later he was back in front of me, holding the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life. "Thankfully Lord Sesshoumaru was able to find it for me since I knew not the first place to begin looking."

"Kawaii!" I practically screeched wishing I was able to jump to my feet at that moment. Holding my arms out, I waited until Jaken had handed me his gift before bringing it closer for a more detail inspection. It was a baby two-headed dragon. About the size of Kirara in her small form, covered in green scales and had bright yellow eyes. "Thank you Jaken."

"I thought perhaps you and Lord Sesshoumaru could each name one, Lady Kagome." he continued with a smile, apparently liking my reaction to his gift, while the other demons seemed to be dealing with ringing ears. 'Each name one?' I wondered mentally as I glanced around thinking I might have missed a second one. "Though they are the same beast, each head has a different mind.

"That is why the other was called Ah-Un, shortened for Ah and Un. I meant you could each name half of the dragon." he explained and I nodded my head in understanding. What I would name my half, I hadn't the foggiest idea. Perhaps I could talk to Sesshoumaru later and we could work on a name together.

"I think it's time for food." Inuyasha pipped up out of no where, startling the rest of us. Without waiting for a response, he stood and made his way over toward the table covered in food. He began bringing it over to the other table as Miroku and Jaken began clearing the gifts and wrapping off of it. Madoka headed over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed plates and chop sticks.

* * *

"Have you any idea what to name the dragon?" I questioned that night as Sesshoumaru and I were laying down on the futon, Shippo and the dragon between us and both already asleep. Sesshoumaru blew out the candle, that was there to help me see, before rolling over onto his side and glancing over at me.

"I was thinking Kou and Ken. I believe Kouken (guardian) would be the perfect name for them." Sesshoumaru told me and I couldn't help but agree completely. Giving him a bright smile, I turned back onto my back and began to relax. I could feel Sesshoumaru place his hand on my stomach a moment later.

Everything was quiet for a moment before Tomoko decided to kick, causing her father to jump slightly. Glancing over at him with a smile, I see the most breathtaking of sights. Sesshoumaru was smiling and not a 'you're about to die' smile, but a genuine smile. "That looks good on you, you should smile more often Sesshoumaru."

"My smiles are reserved for special people." he told me without the slightest hint of rudeness. I briefly wondered if Rin had been one of those people. Giving him another smile, I leaned back and closed my eyes as his hand began making slow, circles across my stomach. Whether it was his intentions or not, his actions were quickly lulling me into sleep.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	19. Birth of an heir

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

AN: Decided to add two chapters of Kami this time, that way the next update for both stories will be the Epilogues.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Chapter 18: Birth of an heir

The last month of my pregnancy went by pretty quickly. Much faster than any previous months. For the last two weeks, Sesshoumaru had not left my side for more than a moment. It had gotten Jaken off of my back, but then again, I now had to deal with Sesshoumaru dictating my every move. I am still unsure which was worse.

Late one night, after he had returned, he told me he had heard her. He said as he was leaving Rin's room, he could hear her laughter. I couldn't help but smile at him, even if he couldn't see it as his gaze was focused on my stomach. I just hope that hearing her will help him to believe that she doesn't blame him, Rin wouldn't.

He doesn't think I see it, but I know he still blames himself for her death. Just like I see how he smiles every time the baby kicks. I've noticed that the more I am around him, the more I can see past his stoic, emotionless face. I would have thought that there would be subtle signs hinting at what he was thinking or feeling.

You know, crinkling of the forehead, lips drawn into a thin line, slight changes in the color of his eyes. But truthfully, there's nothing subtle about it. If he's mad, his face is hard, stone-like. If he's thinking about Rin sadly, his face is too calm, his eyes staring off at nothing. If it's a happy memory, his eyes shine brightly.

If he's dealing with Inuyasha, it's one eyebrow up, his expression clearly stating 'you've got to be kidding me'. Maybe it's just to me, but the expressions on his face clearly state what he is thinking or feeling. I really don't understand how he can be seen as emotionless, they're there, all you need do is look for them.

"It is almost time," Kaede told me after walking back into the room and examining me. I give her a slight nod and smile before turning to glance back out of the window. If he doesn't hurry up, he's going to miss it. If only they hadn't decided today of all days to go hunting. Sango had left on Kirara the moment my water broke, but it doesn't look like she's going to get him back in time.

"Ye need to relax dear, he'll be here," Kaede assured me with one of her grandmotherly smiles as she replaced the wet cloth on my forehead. Relax, she says. Why is it when ever someone tells you to relax, it's at a moment where that is the last thing you can do? Sesshoumaru said the same thing that first night, it didn't work than either.

"Where is she? Did we miss it?" I hear Inuyasha calling from out side, but a moment before the door was thrown open and he rushed in with Shippo. "Oh good, we didn't miss it," Inuyasha said breathing a sigh of relief. Shaking my head no, I watched as Sesshoumaru walked in the room, a bit more slowly than the other two had.

"Alright, time to go. You can see her and the baby after," Kaede instructed as she began to usher the boys out. With a pout, Inuyasha and Shippo allowed themselves to be removed from the room. As Kaede turned toward Sesshoumaru to send him out as well, he simply growled at her before beginning to make his way to the futon I was lying on.

Kneeling down next to me, Sesshoumaru took a hold of my hand with his own. "I will stay," Sesshoumaru told her, leaving no room for argument. Kaede merely rolled her aged eyes at him before coming to check on me once again. Giving me a nod to let me know it was time, she knelt down on the edge of the futon, just as Sango entered the room.

"Good, ye have returned as well. Since he won't leave, Lord Sesshoumaru can deal with the cold compress. Ye get to help me," Kaede explained and I had to force myself not to laugh at the expression on Sango's face. "Take a few deep breaths Kagome, we're almost ready to begin pushing. On the count of three. Ready?"

* * *

There are no words to truly describe watching someone give birth to your heir. It was a beautiful sight and at the same time, it wreaked havoc on my sensitive nose. The amount of blood leaving her fragile body, I was sure it would send me into a frenzy. I found myself having to concentrate on her face just to stop myself from attacking the elder miko.

But in the end, it was the most breathtaking thing I have ever seen. The moment the elder woman had placed my daughter into my arms, I could feel my lips turning up into what Kagome calls one of my 'real' smiles. A strange sensation for me, but the moment called for it. I watch as the two other woman wipe the sweat from their brow before turning to leave the room.

"Why don't you go show her to the others. I think I'm going to get some sleep," Kagome told me a moment before she broke out into a large yawn and closed her eyes. After waiting a few moments to hear her breathing even out, I turned and headed to do as she had suggested. It was only a matter of time before Inuyasha and the others come running in anyways.

As I made my way out into the other room, all eyes turned to me - well, to the small bundle I was holding, at least. "Is Kagome okay?" Inuyasha questioned when he noticed she wasn't behind me. Does he truly believe she would be up and walking around that soon after birth? He must not know very much about the process.

"She is resting. This Sesshoumaru introduces and names the Heir of the West, Tomoko," I informed them as I held my daughter up from them to see. From what could be seen of the small patches of hair on her head, she had inherited my white hair and while here eyes are blue at the moment, Kagome had informed me that it is common with humans, that they will take their real color later.

The group broke out in large grins as they looked the small bundle in my arms over. The only exception was Jaken, instead of smiling, he did something that I both had not been expecting and should have been. Lowering himself to his knees, Jaken bowed to the ground and within moments I could already smell his salty tears.

Glancing back down at Tomoko, I can not help but worry about her safety and that of her mother. I cannot always be here to protect them and though my half-brother had been doing alright so far, he hasn't had to deal with my enemies coming after them as well. I left them here because my castle wasn't safe, but now that it is, is it still the best plan to leave them here?

* * *

Later that night while mother and daughter were resting, with Jaken watching over them, I decided it was time to have a conversation with my half-brother. So while the other's were cleaning up after dinner, I pulled him aside and we left the hut to speak in private. "I will be asking her to be my mate," I told him and was slightly surprised when he didn't seem to be.

"I won't stop you Sesshoumaru, not unless she asks me to, but don't make a decision like this right now. Take some time to think about it first. If you end up changing your mind, you'll only end up hurting Kagome. Make sure that this is what you really want, that you could live with having a human for a mate. Don't do this just to keep them safe, there are other options for that."

Giving him a slight nod, I decide to head out for a walk. As strange as it sounds to me, he does have a point. Am I truly doing this as a way to keep them safe? I admit it is high on the list, but there must be other reasons. The calming effect their presence has on me, seeing my daughter grow instead only seeing it in tidbits and hearing about it from the priestess.

That sense of home and belonging I feel just being in Tomoko's presence, being able to see all of her firsts. Her steps, words, smiles, laughter. This isn't enough. Not to take the priestess as my mate. What would be the reasons to have her as my mate rather than just ask her to move into the castle? Can I really take the priestess as my mate, my equal?

* * *

I had just finished breast feeding Tomoko, much to the embarrassment of Inuyasha, Miroku and Jaken, when Sesshoumaru returned to the hut. We were all sitting around the table talking about days of old, laughing about the crazy things we did while collecting the shards. But all words stopped when he arrived, the expression on his face was so serious that it demanded our attention.

He seemed to take a deep breath before walking over to stand next to me. "This Sesshoumaru asks you to be his mate, Kagome," he said so calmly that I thought perhaps I had heard things for a moment. But the sharp intake of breath around the table, informed me that I had in fact heard him correctly. Before I had the chance to respond, Inuyasha spoke up.

"What happened to you thinking about it first?" Inuyasha questioned and I shot him a look. Apparently he had known Sesshoumaru was going to ask. And he didn't think it would be a good idea to warn me? 'Okay Kagome, that is so not important right now. Deal with Inuyasha keeping quiet on that one later,' I told myself.

"I have, it is what I want," Sesshoumaru replied glancing over at Inuyasha before turning his attention back to me. The others around the table kept switching their attention between Sesshoumaru and I, waiting to hear what my answer would be. As if I had any idea how to answer a question like that, especially with no warning.

"You don't have to do this Sesshoumaru. I can go back with you so you can spend time with your daughter without you losing the chance to get a mate you really want," I insisted, deciding this must have been the reason behind him asking. Couldn't really blame him either. Besides, I would be more than happy to go with him, so I wouldn't lose anytime with Tomoko either.

"This is not so I can spend more time with my pup," Sesshoumaru told me as he glanced down at her softly. "I wish to have my family together, where I can protect them and know they are safe. The reason for you staying here has been removed and my castle would be the best place for the two of you now."

"We can still go without you having to waste that position on me. You should wait until you find someone special to be your mate, not choose me simply because we have a child together," I insisted not willing to tie him down being mated to me when I'm sure he would come to regret it soon. Not simply just because he wants us where he can protect us.

"I already have," Sesshoumaru replied and I swear I felt my heart stop. Once again he was showing off that gorgeous smile of his, his real smile, only this time it was directed at me.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


	20. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of it's characters are property of the brilliant Takahashi-sama and I claim no ownership of them. Only the story belongs to me.

* * *

Pairings: Inuyasha/OC, Sango/Miroku, Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Follows: The Anime and movies.

"spoken" 'thought'

* * *

Well here it is, the epilogue to Playing Kami. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it :). The last few lines of this are my favorite :). As always feel free to review and hope to see you at my next stories.

Special thanks to my betas PockyThief, Kiyota and Ethereal Siren.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Yes, yes I will be your mate," I replied and around me I could hear the others gasp. Why I answered yes I do not know, just something about his smile seemed so right to me. Something about it told me this was where I belonged, what I was supposed to do. It seems so strange to me; before that day six months ago, I could have never imagined this happening.

"We shall leave in a few days once you have the chance to heal," he told me before turning and beginning to make his way toward the back room. Though I doubt the others could see it, relief clearly showed in his golden eyes. I guess he was worried that I might tell him no. It's strange how much hold my decisions seem to have over him.

"A few days?! That's not enough time to say goodbye to Kagome-chan!" Sango insisted as she turned around to glare at him. I am sure that had she not been a few months pregnant she would have jumped to her feet at the moment. As it was, I could see Miroku's remaining hand holding her against him, just in case she tried to do so.

"You will not be saying goodbye. All of you are welcome at this Sesshoumaru's home at any time," Sesshoumaru told them before turning back to glance at his half-brother. "All of you." That said, he turned back around and continued on his way into the bedroom. More than likely, he had decided to give us some time alone.

* * *

Just as Sesshoumaru had said, a few days later we were on our way to his castle. After he had exited my hut, he had gathered us, Shippo, Kouken and Jaken included, and turned into his energy ball. He had told me it was the fastest way for him to travel and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It didn't take long really, just a few hours and we were already being shown to our rooms.

Shippo was given a small room on the other side of what used to be Rin's. As we had passed the door, I could hear Jaken begin to sniffle and couldn't help but feel sorry for the little toad. Tomoko's room was in between Rin's and Sesshoumaru's. Already it was decorated and littered with things a little girl might need.

Everything from clothes, some she wouldn't even be able to wear for years, to toys for many a different age groups, to brushes and hair clips. Sesshoumaru had really outdone himself on seeing to her every need. If I'm not careful, he may spoil her a bit too much. But then again, him being able to spoil her might be worth it just to see him happier.

And it wasn't just her either. Shippo's room had been filled with everything he could ever need as well. Some of which had the kanji for Sesshoumaru written on them. The expression on Shippo's face when he saw that, was worth all the money in the world. Sesshoumaru is not known as someone who shares his belongings, and just the fact that he did meant the world to Shippo.

After showing us to our rooms, mine of course being Sesshoumaru's, he had disappeared. Jaken said he was probably going to visit Rin's grave as he does every time he comes home. So after placing Tomoko in her temporary bassinet, until the one Inuyasha made arrives, I decided to go look for him. He really wasn't hard to find, his youki pointed me in the right direction.

I figured I would get just close enough that he would know I was there, but without disturbing him in case he wanted to be left alone. But that idea flew out the window the moment I saw his expression. He was just standing there, staring down at the grave marker, with such sadness etched in his eyes. Just looking at him broke my heart and before I knew it I was walking over to him.

Placing my hand on his shoulder, I glanced back down at the grave marker as I tried to come up with the right words. Everything sounded so inadequate, I ended up just saying the first thing that popped into my mind. What I figured was bothering him the most. "You haven't forgiven yourself yet have you?"

He turned to glance at me for a brief moment before his gaze went back to the grave marker. "No," he replied before sighing. "But one day I will," he assured me as he moved to stand behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I don't know what it was that compelled me to, but I knew at that moment, I would spend the rest of my life helping him to forgive himself, if that was what it took.

* * *

At that time, a new light came to the Western lands. Those that knew Lord Sesshoumaru, could see the changes Lady Kagome and Lady Tomoko brought out in him. While he still remained the fearless warrior he had always been, around those two he was something else entirely. He gave them everything he had, and in return they did the same.

After Lady Tomoko, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome had no further pups and they both spoiled her rotten. But she had Lady Kagome's attitude and didn't let it go to her head. So much like Lady Rin as well. Lady Tomoko was sweet natured, kind, loyal and did she ever had an obsession with flowers. Not a day went by, since she could walk, that the castle wasn't covered in them.

There were uprisings because of Lord Sesshoumaru taking a human mate and naming a hanyou as his heir, but like always, his enemies were brought down by his sword. He had even had to kill two of his ex-advisors when they began to move against him. Foolish bunch, the lot of them. As if they could stand up against Lord Sesshoumaru's power...but I'm getting off topic.

Inuyasha and Madoka, the wolf hanyou he had been courting, ended up mating not long after Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome. They had two sons, Yasha and Maru, Inuyasha said it was in tribute to him and his brother. When Lord Sesshoumaru asked him why he would want to pay tribute to him, he was told it was because 'you made my best friend happy'.

Sango and Miroku ended up having four children, two of each gender. They had lived at the old village until the elder miko had passed on and came to live at the castle with Lady Kagome. Since his half-brother and his family was already living there, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't mind too much. In the end, the four of them became his new court.

I don't think Lord Sesshoumaru was all that happy about taking advice from him half-brother. Truthfully, I think it was Lady Kagome who had suggested that one. But once everyone had gotten used to things, the castle ran smoothly and the halls rang with the laughter of children. I think that was why Lord Sesshoumaru put up with them being there.

He didn't think we saw it, but at the very least I noticed. The way his eyes would light up when the laughter began, the way his lips would turn up ever so slightly into a smile. Who would have thought the great demon Lord Sesshoumaru, was affected by something so small as a smile or giggle from a child.

Not that I would ever say that to his face, I value my life thank you very much. Oh, and what a life it has been. Once Lady Tomoko was old enough to walk on her own, Lord Sesshoumaru began bringing us on his patrols again, this time with the help of Kouken. Lady Tomoko got as attached to that two-headed dragon as Rin did to Ah-Un.

As the years passed, you could see more of Lady Rin in her everyday. How that little girl changed us without even trying, is something I will never understand. But she did. And so did Lady Tomoko. Once she was older, she changed others as well. The humans and demons in the West were able to get along due to her words and influence.

A remarkable woman she was. Just like Lady Kagome and just like Lady Rin. Oh, the memories I have gathered of those three, it would take many lifetimes just to tell them all. The adventures, the excitement, the never knowing what they might do next. And just when you think you have them figured out, they change. Crazy women I tell you.

But I wouldn't trade them, or the times we had together, for anything in this world or the next. In all my long years of service to my lord, I have never been more sure of anything. Being a babysitter to my lord's pup, whether by blood or not, was not being reduced to something less than what I should have been. It was an honor.

* * *

Please R&R, good and bad reviews are welcome, however, I will ignore flames.


End file.
